One Thing Leads To Another
by Chibii Momo
Summary: Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi
1. In Which She Hides In The Music Room

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 1: In Which She Hides in the Music Room**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I would mess it up somehow. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and I don't receive any profit from writing this.**

**A/N: Because way to many female twins end up with our boys. Hi, People! This is my first Ouran High School fic. If by some miracle it doesn't suck, leave a review about it! I appreciate constructive criticism. This**** Takes place after episode two and before episode three!**** Enjoy!**

I flew down the hall.

"Miyako, get your ass back here!" Rei shouted behind me. The only things that crossed my mind was 'No freaking way was I doing that,' and 'I regret nothing.' I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder to tell my sister the latter part, only to see she was gaining on me. I squeaked and poured on the steam.

I guess now is a good time to back up and explain. My name is Miyako Natsu, I'm fifteen, but I act like I'm twelve. My sister's name is Rei Natsu, and she attends Ouran Academy for the Rich and Fancy on a scholarship. She's a third year, but acts like she's eight. I go to the Ouran Public High School. Today that school had problem with the fire alarms, (no actual fire, there was just a drill and they wouldn't stop ringing. Apparently people can't concentrate like that, and we _can't_ attend school without properly functional safety equipment.) so school was let out early. I was transferring to the Academy as soon as we had enough money, and that juncture seemed right around the corner. I ended up walking to Rei's school. I figured I would surprise her by picking her up and walking home together. She happened to be with all her friends when I arrived. What resulted was an all-out sisterly game of Who Can Embarrass The Other The Most. I happen to be very good at that game, and I am currently running for my life.

I saw a big door. In a place like this it wasn't all that out of the ordinary. However, my mind and body were in survival mode, and I interpreted a big door as an ultimate hiding place. I bolted inside and slammed the door in my wake.

I leaned back against the door and blew out a breath. I suddenly got the felling I wasn't alone.

_No shit, Captain Stupid. You just barged into a random room, they're probably having an after school class or a club or something. _I thought while survival mode faded and I realized I'm probably in a room with a bunch of rich people and an angry sister right behind me. I looked up. Oops.

I'm in a room with a bunch of rich people (including some undeniably cute boys) having a tea party or something like that, which involves fine china and other exceptionally fragile things.

With an angry sister right behind me.

I straightened up and said something really intelligent like, "Umm, I'd like to apologize to everyone in advance for this," before Rei stormed in behind me.

She didn't appear to notice the tea party and proceeded to chase me around the room.

"IMOUTO-CHAN!" she shrieked, "How DARE YOU SAY THAT JUST BECAUSE MY FRIENDS WERE THERE?" I tried to evade her by vaulting over a random piano at the side of the room (almost mowing down a cute blond guy and his company of girls next to it in the process.) and doubling back towards the door.

"Because it's true?" I offered.

Apparently that was not the right answer.

Rei cut me off at the door and I swerved around to the other side of the room. A slight brunette guy (?) holding a tea set ducked out of my way, but was almost run over by Rei. I launched myself over a table where a cute (not that kind of cute but freaking adorable!) boy with a rabbit and a bunch of girls were eating cake.

"S'cuz me," I muttered, and darted over the back of a couch and through a matching set of cute boys. They seemed to be finding this whole episode vastly amusing. As far as I could tell, Rei, still screaming threats and denying everything I told her friends, copied every one of my movements.

The chaos continued for a little bit before I started to get tired and hid behind a tall cute boy with dark hair.

Rei screeched to a halt and squawked out "Takashi-San!" She attempted to fix her dress and hair while her face turned bright red. "Sorry, I, umm, just-"

She turned around and ran back out.

I peeked out from behind Takashi. "Interesting," I observed. I stepped out from behind him. "Sorry about the mess." I said to no one in particular.

"What mess?" asked one of the twin boys, coming up to stand on my right.

"That was the neatest interruption I've ever seen," His brother added, appearing on my left. They were right; nothing was broken or even moved in any way.

"Oh. Sorry about barging in on your…" I faltered, not wanting to call it a tea party.

At this point the blond piano guy decided to make an appearance. He grabbed me away from the twins, spun me around a bit so I was standing right next to him, with his arm around my shoulder.

"This is a Host Club!" he said, waving his hand around histrionically. Then he turned towards me, and got really close to my face. _What the hell? _ "Perhaps you would like to join us? A pretty girl like you could use the company of handsome young men, like myself."

_What the hell? Why- Wait, is he_ flirting_ with me? Why is he flirting with me? _I'm not that pretty. If I am I don't care. I have really long straight blond hair I streaked purple, green and black. I'm five foot seven and a little bit skinny. My eyes are really dark brown. I have a bad habit of drawing on my arms and clothes and virtually any other surface.

"I don't go to this school." I said.

"Doesn't matter! It's the Host Club's duty to entertain young ladies! The school or even social class isn't relevant to how she should be treated! As a matter of fact-" He started rambling on and on about gentlemen and the Host Club and his own self beauty.

I'm sure he has a point, probably means well, but damn, this guy is going to go on forever. I'm not sure if I like him or not. So I told him.

"I'm not sure if you strike me as an obnoxious stalker or charming sophomoric schoolboy."

"I'm the princely type!'' he said defensively and retreated to a corner to grow mushrooms.

"Sorry?" I offered after the awkward pause that followed, not sure what else to say. He instantly became cheerful again.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't mean any harm!" He started back towards me, but froze half the way there. He reached out his hand dramatically and said, just as dramatically, "I'm sorry. I completely forgot to ask your name, love."

"'Love?'"

"He does that. I guess it takes a while to get used to," The petite boy from earlier said, "He wants to know your name" I liked him. He didn't seem as demanding of attention as the piano boy.

"Miyako Natsu. You?"

"I'm-" He tried to start, but piano boy interrupted him.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host Club at your service," He kissed my hand and I resisted the urge to slap him. " And this is Haruhi Fujioka. You've met Takashi, or Mori, and the boy on his shoulders is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we just call him Honey. Last but not least that gentleman over there is Kyoya Ootari."

"Hey!" One of the twins, still standing behind me protested.

"What about us?"

"Oh, Yeah. These two idiots are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," Tamaki sniffed, obviously not fond of the twins.

""Nice to meet you!" The twins cut in front of Tamaki, their arms linking posthaste, blatantly trying to annoy him. _Seems to be working._

"Don't pay any attention to the boss." One said.

"He's just trying to impress the girls."

"I don't know about that, he seems like kind of a, uhh, needy attention seeker." I said before I could think about it. Great, now he's gone back to growing mushrooms.

''I like this one!'' they announced.

As of now I am 100% and completely overwhelmed. What the hell is a Host Club anyway? Not that I'm complaining. Finally, I've met people more insane than I am. And all the boys were cute, too!

"So would you like to join us?" The twins asked in perfect unison. I didn't know which one was which; I barely knew their names at this point.

"What?"

"Come sit with us. It is a host club after all."

"Now, now, boys!" Tamaki cut in again, as melodramatic as ever. "The lady gets to decide her host." At this point the all looked at me expectantly. Even Kyoya and Honey had arrived at some point. The problem here was I wasn't entirely sure if I even wanted to stay or not. This all started out as a hiding place!

_Be polite! _My inner voice warned. _Say 'This isn't really my thing.' That will work!_

"I don't want to stay here," I said matter of factly with my poker face on. All the boys except Kyoya and Mori looked shocked and turned white.

Dammit.

"Well it seems to me that you've got a very angry sister to avoid." One of the twins said.

"If I were you, I would just stay in here with us."

"So, which one of us would you like to sit with?" They said in unison.

Which is how I ended up drinking tea with Haruhi.


	2. In Which She Meets The Host Club

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 2: In Which She Meets the Host Club**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I would mess it up somehow. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and I don't receive any profit from writing this.**

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if Haruhi's description of the Host Club is accurate or not. I don't get it. The Twins are my absolute favorite in the world, and they were hardest to write. Enjoy chapter 2!**

"So, what do you even do here?" I asked Haruhi as we sat down. The room was filling with excited chatter, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was about me.

"Not much," he replied, "We have tea or do something else with our costumers and we switch every ten, fifteen minutes or so. But that's not a written is Stone rule. You can wander around or stick with one host if you want to. You can also request a host, and it's just the two of you for a session. That's why we're by ourselves here."

I hummed in response.

Something about him struck me as effeminate. Not girly or anything, just like he was just trying to be nice, not flirt. Also his eyes seemed rounder and, as I have mentioned before, he was petite. Just the way he(?) was built seemed very effete to me. Even his voice had a delicate quality to it.

"You don't really like it here do you?" Haruhi asked.

I sighed. "I don't hate it. It's definitely interesting. It's just, I'm not used to this kind of thing. Cute boys everywhere and fancy décor and fine china, shi- stuff like that." I figured I shouldn't swear around sophisticated rich people.

Haruhi laughed. "Neither am I! I got in here on a scholarship." Oh, so not rich. "What about you? You said you didn't go to this school. Are you just a middle school third year?"

"Oh, no, I'm transferring here as soon as we have enough money, and for all I know, that could be the minute I get home tonight. I'm a high school first year." I replied.

"Really? So am I."

We carried on conversation like that for awhile, until I had one of my brilliant moments were my mind couldn't catch up to my mouth.

"Are you a girl?"

Crap.

All motion from the nearby hosts seemed to stop.

Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Sorry, not really sure why I asked that." I said quickly.

"Yeah, Me neither!' Haruhi sounded high strung. "Of course I'm a boy, why would you sa-ayyy that?"

"Why are you so jittery about it?" I asked.

"OKAY!" Said Tamaki, appearing out of nowhere. "Miyako-kohai, it's time to switch hosts." He moved so his face was inches from mine again. "Perhaps, you'd like to join me next." Without hesitation, I pressed the palm of my hand into his nose and pushed him back. The roses that had bloomed around us withered and died.

"Like hell," I muttered.

Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"Miya-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Honey squealed.

"Honey-sempaaaaaai!" I said, with less enthusiasm.

"Do you want to try some of my cake?'' He inquired. Again.

"What flavor is it this time?" I wondered. So far he'd presented me with Chocolate, lime, strawberry, almond, banana caramel, marble, dulce de leche, white chocolate raspberry, and vanilla with butter cream frosting.

"Red Velvet!" He replied cheerily.

"Oooh! Isn't he the cutest thing you ever sawwwwwwwwwwwwww?" The other girls squawked.

"I knoooooooooooooooW!" Her friend returned.

While these girls were involved in their intelligent conversation, one of the calmer girls (a rare species in this most natural of environments) turned to me.

"That's an interesting outfit." She commented bluntly.

"I didn't know that I would be coming here this morning. I just dressed casually." I offered as a pathetic explanation. I was wearing a royal purple tank top with matching dirty converse, dark wash shorts, my black square framed glasses, and a lucky five yen coin on an old silver (_steel_) chain around my neck. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing the school uniform Rei so hated.

"You're a commoner, aren't you?" She asked.

Before I could answer, Honey cut in again. "Miya-chan, you haven't tried the cake yet!"

"Oh, sorry," I said. I dipped a clean fork (They had a hell of a lot of clean forks here; they weren't even plastic!) into the red velvet cake and stuck it in my mouth.

"It's really good," I said. And I meant it! If I wanted to, I could have gone into detail on the richness and fluffyness… that can't be a word… and _texture_ and flavor and such, or at least gotten more descriptive, but as I had discovered, 'good' is enough to satisfy Honey.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he flung himself and Usa-chan, his stuffed rabbit, into the laps of the girls opposite me, who squealed in delight.

I couldn't help but giggle.

When it was time to switch again, I found myself with the Hitachiins.

"Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game!'" They announced. I noticed they had dark green berets on.

"Oo, I can't tell. Can you tell, Asuka?" A girl with Short black hair asked her friend.

"Umm, maybe?" the other girl, Asuka, said, obviously not sure of herself. 'What about you, Miyako-san?"

"Hmm?" I was tuned into a bowl of fancy hard candies.

"Can you guess which one of us is Hikaru?" The Twins asked in unison.

I scoffed. "I've barely talked to you five minutes out of my life, and no ones ever even told me once which one of you is which, how should I know who is Hikaru?"

"You can at least guess," One said.

"You have a 50-50 chance," The other one added.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the game, then?"

"Is the one on the right Hikaru?" A red head girl asked. The brothers addressed immediately deserted me.

"Nope! Wrong again!" They announced.

"I thought for sure I had it this time," She pouted.

The twins turned back to me. "Now we can tell her." One said. They swept their hats off their heads and, still in identical poses, proceeded to introduce themselves.

My eyes darted between the two of them, latching onto whatever difference, no matter how vague or tiny it was, that my unequivocal mind could pick out, repeating their names in my head as I examined each one. _Hikaru, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kaoru, I won't forget._

When everyone had settled down, Hikaru turned to me. "So, that was quite an entrance."

"I'd like to hear the story behind that." Kaoru chimed in.

I laughed, "This would be the fifth time I've told this story today."

"I'd imagine, you made quite a scene, everyone's very interested in you." Asuka observed.

I told them the story about the fire alarms, the Embarrassment Game, and hiding. The stopped to ask me the questions everyone did, 'What did you _say _to them_?'_ 'So you don't go to school here?'

After I finished telling them about myself, the conversation turned back to Hikaru and Kaoru. They started up some rich kid banter I didn't get, flirting, and things like that, so I tuned back into my bowl of candies. That is, until…

The English language lacks the adequate locutions to convey the pure, unadulterated _what the hell? _I experienced when I first witnessed a 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' act.

Hikaru was standing over Kaoru, and the two brothers were within kissing distance, both had half closed eyes, and the girls were squealing in delight some more.

_What did I miss?_

The act was over soon, much to the disappointment of the girls.

I talked with the boys for the rest of the session, and the session after that.

They were fun to talk to. Not like Honey, but more mature, if you could even use that word to describe them. Haruhi was nice, but just plain boring in comparison. They were funny and energetic and almost as crazy as me and my other friend from school. And OK, I'll admit, the brotherly love thing grows on you. I lost track of time talking to them, and then my phone rang.

It was a text from Rei.

"SHIT!" I said, a little bit too loudly and jumped up, pocketing my phone. Everyone in the room looked at me. "Sorry," I picked up my bag. "I have to go. I forgot I'm supposed to make dinner tonight." I told the twins. I hurried out of there as fast as I could.

Rei's gonna kill me even more now.

Somehow I managed to survive Rei, and get diner ready on time.

That's when it happened.

"Miyako, I heard you went to the academy today." My mom said.

"Umm, yeah." I admitted. I'm about to get in trouble. I can sense it.

"Well, I hope you met some people, there, because you are transferring there on Monday. Your father got a raise." That's just how my mother does things. Like nothing is more or less important than any thing else.

When I told Haruhi I would transfer any day now, I didn't really expect it to be tonight!


	3. In Which She Prepares To Transfer

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 3: In Which She Goes To Exams**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and I don't receive any profit from writing this.**

**A/N:**

My parents and I were at Ouran Academy to fill out some paperwork for my transfer. Everything was in order. I would take the entrance exam tomorrow and the physical exams when they came, (if I passed the test.) a few days from now. It was Wednesday, so I would transfer in five days.

Fantastic. Of course I would transfer to the school I made the biggest idiot out myself, ever.

"Well, if everything is done here, you're free to explore." The headmaster said.

"Great," My mom said. "Miyako, you can explore if you want, we're going back to work." My parents worked at a School and Office Supplies Distribution company. Dad was the marketing director and Mom was vice president.

I frowned. Figures, they would go back to work now. I pulled out a map of the school, thanked the headmaster, and started out of the office after my parents.

"If it's just you, our school's Host Club is holding a Flower Viewing Reception in the courtyard for the cherry blossoms. You can stop by there if you want. I'd imagine most of the school's young ladies would be there." The Headmaster called to me.

The Host Club! I actually knew them at least.

After a few minutes I came to the quick realization that I could find anywhere in the school pretty easily, I decided to head to the host club's flower thing. It didn't take long to find the courtyard. When I was about to open the door, I hesitated.

_Oh whatever. _I thought I'll be a student here in a few days, besides, they love me already. I hope.

I swiftly opened the door to the courtyard.

I first I noticed the smell; way more potent than the scented candles we kept around the house year around. Then I noticed the petals drifting past me, and the origin. There were awesome cherry trees in full bloom, surrounding a clearing in the middle of the courtyard and the other paths leading up to it. In the clearing, it seemed the host club had set up tables laden with tea in fancy cups and fancy hor'derves on fancy trays. As for the boys, Haruhi, Honey, and Takashi were dressed in kimonos. The rest of the boys were wearing waiter outfits.

I was obviously late. The girls were already wandering looking at the cherry blossoms and talking to the boys. Said boys were in full-on Host Club mode.

I started down the path.

"Hey! It's Miyako-san!" I heard somebody yell. I stopped, as everyone grew quiet and abandoned whatever it was they were doing and looked at me. Their expressions said, "That crazy chick? What the hell is she doing here?"

Good to know they still remember me.

"Hi everyone," I said as cheerfully as could manage, nervously readjusting my messenger bag on my shoulder. All the eyes left me, only to turn to their neighbor and start whispering. Probably, "That crazy chick? What the hell is she doing here?" I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before I heard some welcome familiar, energetic, and perfectly harmonized voices.

"Miyako san, what are you doing here?" The twins asked when they trotted over to where I was standing.

"I was told there was a cherry blossom party here, and I wanted to see- the…flowers," I almost told the boys that I had wanted to see them again. But I didn't. Come here just to see them, I mean. I just wanted to see the flowers.

Yes.

Just the flowers.

The twins clearly didn't buy it.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru asked.

'How did you hear about the reception then?" Kaoru followed.

"Oh, The-" I started. Then Tamaki showed up.

"Kohai!" He started. _When did he even get over here? _"As delighted as we are by your sudden appearance here, this event is exclusively for the young ladies who attend this school."

"But the headmaster said I could come here!" I protested. I suddenly realized that a small crowd had gathered to watch the exchange. These people don't get much entertainment, do they?

"The headmaster?" A girl in the crowd repeated.

"Why were you talking to the headmaster?" Honey wondered from Takashi's shoulders.

"I'm transferring here on Monday." I stated. Everything grew quiet while they processed the information. It was obvious most of the girls didn't like me. Kyoya grimly wrote something in his, what was that, a Death Note?

All of a sudden the twins started laughing.

"Haruhi, you owe us 30 yen!" They crowed.

I blinked. "You guys bet on when I would be transferring?"

"Of course!" I had to laugh at that.

"Well, Miyako, looks like you dressed up for us today," Hikaru commented when we got to the tables. Everyone had gone back to what they were doing before, including the Twins, so I followed them. They were waiting on the guests, so I followed them then, for lack of anything better to do.

"I would hardly call it dressing up, I just look better than I did two days ago." My glasses were replaced by contacts. The top part of my hair was pulled back into a huge blue Azure bow, with a matching, off shoulder, form-fitting top. I was wearing A silver schoolgirl skirt, knee high black boots with gold buckles, and black fingerless fishnet gloves.

Then the twins started talking about antiques with one of their guests. I could see the brotherly love act coming from a mile away, and started laughing behind my hand. A girl who was there last time turned to me. Asuka, I think her name was.

"What's so funny?"

Right on cue, Kaoru 'accidentally' split some hot tea on his hand.

Asuka studied the scene unfolding before her, and turned back to me. "You think that's funny?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course." Then it occurred to me. "Is it not supposed to be?"

Asuka cracked a smile. "No, it's supposed to be hot."

Oh. I looked back at the boys, where Hikaru appeared to be kissing Kaoru's injured finger. Their miniature fan club looked like it was about to faint.

"I can't take it! It's too overwhelming," One girl sighed.

"What a waste, you have to watch this!" Her friend scolded.

"Yeah, that real sexy." I muttered sarcastically. Asuka laughed.

"I'm Asuka Otoru, nice to meet you."

" Miyako Natsu. We've met before, last time I was here, right?"

"We didn't really talk though." She admitted. We talked now, for a while. Then she told me she was a first year in class B, and I told her I was a first year supposed to be in class A, and the Twins overheard.

"Well that would mean you're in class with us and Haruhi!" They recited.

Next thing I knew the two were dragging me over to where Haruhi was. "Se ya Asuka!" I managed.

"Bye?" she called.

'Haruhi, Miyako's going to be in class with us," They said, "I think we should all take a course together this term."

"Maybe conversational French!" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know…" Haruhi said.

"It makes perfect sense," Hikaru began.

""We are in the same class.""

"Guys, that sounds awesome," I said. I looked at the list Koaru was holding "I don't know about French though. How about some ancient history class? Foreign literature? Astronomy? Fine Arts? World geography? _Cool, this is a long list!"_ I plucked up Kaoru's list and stared at it more intensely. These courses looked really hard! I smiled. "Japanese geography? Some language less common than French? Genetics, or maybe biology?"

Sweat drops appeared on all of their heads. It took a minute for my brain to catch up. _Fuck, Natsu, your nerdy is showing._

I shoved the paper back at Hikaru, or maybe Kaoru was holding it first. I could feel my voice getting higher.

"Aa-ahhhhh, or we could just take French! That's cool too!"

Before anyone could respond, Tamaki appeared and snatch Haruhi away.

"Listen Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins and that crazy girl from now on!" He yelled.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru asked.

"Crazy, just look at yourself!" I screeched.

"Yeah, take it back!" Kaoru agreed.

"Awwawwww-aw! That's it! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer!" Tamaki declared.

My jaw dropped open.

"Umm, not quite everyone," Hikaru said.

Tamaki was inconsolable. "All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start living a wholesome liiiiife!"

"I knew it!" I announced. Kyoya wrote in his notebook.

Tamaki started shaking Haruhi by the shoulders. "So do it change back now, right now!" Then he looked at me where I was still standing in a victory pose. "…You just heard all that?"

"Yep! And I always knew it too!" I cheered, "You don't have to worry about Haruhi femininity for long, though. Aren't physical exams coming up?"

"Physical exams?" Haruhi wondered.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that." Kyoya confirmed.

"So there's no doubt, they're going to know I'm really a girl." Haruhi said.

Everyone screamed, me still in a victory pose.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Kyoya slid up to me in the confusion. "No one's supposed to know about Haruhi's real gender. If they knew she wasn't a boy, we would lose a valuable host, and the Club will lose a significant total of profit." He said.

"Oh, Ok sempai, but, what about physical exams."

Kyoya laughed. "I'm sure Tamaki will take care of that when he realizes what's at stake."

The day of the exams, I showed up at the school a full half-hour early. The entrance exams were surprisingly simple, and I was an official student here. The headmaster sent me to class 1-A to wait till exams started.

I knocked on the door. Oddly enough, I wasn't nervous at all. I'm sure I would be nervous on my first day, but I was just here for exams. I'm weird that way. Besides, they could see me as me first. I'm not wearing the uniform, so I would be forever known to some people as 'That Crazy Chick With Neon Green Suspenders and Converse Boots.'

"Come in,' I heard from behind the door. I opened up and walked in, my eyes subconsciously scanning for Haruhi and the boys.

"Oh, you must be the new Tenkousei," (transfer student) the teacher said. "Everyone, this is Miyako Natsu, she'll be joining us here on Monday, she's here for the exams. Natsu-kun, you can just wait over there in the empty chair in the corner."

"Yes, Sensei," I replied politely and made my way to the desk in question.

I passed Hikaru on my way there, and I saw Haruhi and Kaoru behind him. I couldn't help but wink at them. No need to go into physical exams with a low self esteem.

Well now I was stuck in a corner for fifteen minutes. I pulled out my notebooks.

Soon an announcement came over the PA system that physical exams were about to start. I packed up my things, right when the twins slid up to me, Haruhi in tow.

""So Miyako, that was a stunning entrance,"" They said.

"Umm, I walked in a door," I said, "I don't know if that can really be classified as a 'stunning entrance.'"

'Well, let's go get this over with," Haruhi mumbled from behind the happy wall of twin blocking my view.

"So have you figured out what to do about you gender hiding issue?" I asked her as we walked to our building's clinic.

She sighed. "The boys have some grand plan, I don't know what it is yet."

'Yes we do," Kaoru confirmed from the far side of Haruhi. Hikaru appeared on my side draped their arms around our shoulders, effectively trapping us.

"Miyako, we might need your help if something comes up that requires the aid of a girl." Hikaru told me, so no one else in the hallway could hear. " In other words, you're our female branch of the operation."

"Sweet, I'm a branch," I said. Hikaru laughed. The Twins promptly released Haruhi and I in favor of walking behind us.

"What do they do for physical exams here anyway?" Haruhi asked. I must have looked confused, because then she turned to me and said, "I'm new here too."

"It's no different than a physical exam you would get at any other school," Hikaru answered Haruhi.

"Yeah, why would it be any different for us just because we're rich?" Hmm. I never thought of any of the people I've met yet (besides Tamaki) as rich. Well there go the stereotypes. Most of them, at least.

Haruhi opened the door to the clinic, and my eyes were amazed.

There was a line of matching nurses in pink outfits, and a line of matching doctors, all smiling, framing an apparent path to what I assumed was exams.

"Welcome students," They all recited at once.

"What the hell?" I said.

"What's going on?" Haruhi agreed with me.

"Just another physical exam," Kaoru said casually.

"The usual." His brother added.

These Damn Rich People.

They were soon taken away to have their height measured. Haruhi was taken to the boy's section. _Was that Mori and Honey? _ Everything was so fancy, and all the doctors could have been freakin actors for all I knew! Since I was new, I would be going in for my exam pretty much...last.

I wandered around, kind of lost.

"Mr. Fujioka?" I heard a female doctor say. "It's time to take your chest measurements. " Of they would go straight to chest measurements on Haruhi. I was really curious as to what kind of screwy plan the boys had come up with, so I pushed into the crowd of squealing girls ('Ooh, Haruhi's coming out!' 'He'll be shirtless!' 'I wonder what he looks like!') Only to be pretty much launched out the back of it by the sheer force of fangirls.

I flew backwards a few feet, andprepared for a rough landing. Only I didn't. One of the twins appeared out of nowhere and caught me. I looked up and there was Hikaru.

"I know you're new at this, but don't go charging into the Mob unless you're willing to kill to get to the front." He informed me. And there was one other thing.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready for your measurements?" The doctor said, effectively bringing our attention back to Haruhi's exam. Hikaru dropped me and merged back with Kaoru, who was in an equal state of undress. They pranced up to the back of the crowd, in that symmetrical way that they do. I managed to totter up to them, a feat for someone who's just been dropped on their ass.

"Yes," Tamaki's voice said from the other side of the curtain. The curtain opened and there was Tamaki in a brown wig. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said.

_Oh no. _I could feel myself sweat drop. "What the hell, this is your big plan?" I hissed at the twins.

The twins were too busy cracking up.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Hikaru said.

"They recognized him I told you they would see right through it!" Kaoru laughed.

Tamaki flipped out and attacked the Twins. The girls started laughing and Hikaru said something about a homosexual supporting cast.

I went back into Haruhi's room in the chaos.

"Well, it's official, the boys are idiots." She said.

Kyoya showed up in the opening to the curtain with the rest of the host club. "I went ahead and scheduled a separate room for you with a doctor sworn to secrecy." He announced.

"Turns out the doctors here are on staff at the Otari's family hospital." Hikaru explained.

"Would have been nice if you'd said something earlier,"

"Sorry, I had to get my revenge too. I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya explained.

'Check it out, Tamaki's eroding away!' I heard a girl say from outside the cubicle.

Suddenly I couldn't wait to transfer.


	4. In Which She Causes Sibling Rivalry

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 3: In Which Causes Sibling Rivalry**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and they will tell you the same thing.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/Added me to their favorites and alerts! I didn't think this was going anywhere, so thanks for that. And now, Chapter four!**

Monday. It was my first day at school. Fantastic. I feel fantastic.

"I'm going to pass out." I mumbled to Rei as we walked into the building.

"You'll be OK. Everyone's nervous on their first day," Rei said, peppy as ever. "Besides, you've met people here, right! It's going to be a fantastic year!"

For those of you who might be confused, Rei's screechy rant in music room three was rare. Most of the time, she's bubbly, optimistic, overall peppy, and apparently feels the overwhelming need to share that pep with everyone else.

"You would like Honey-sempai," I told her.

She stopped. "How do you know him?" She asked.

"Oh, right, you're in the same class. I met him in Host Club. I know Takashi, too." I said the last part evilly, leaning in towards her, trying to squeeze out some information. ''Do you like him? You blushed like a tomato when he saw you running around and screaming like a banshee."

"What? No, we just were paired in a group together once, that's it," She said. I stared at her evilly. Her eyes widened. "Don't do It, Miyako!" she warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to do it back!"

"We both know you caaaa-an't!" I sang the last word.

"Don't. Do. It."

I did it.

The eyebrow one the far side of my face crawled up my forehead, and the one facing Miyako dove down a bit. I tilted my chin into my neck and the corners of my mouth twitched up a bit. I folded my second and third fingers into the palm of my hand and left the other three still standing, my thumb pointing my chin and my wrist facing Rei. My I-Know-I'm-Right-And-You'll-Just-Have-To-Confirm-It-Face hasn't failed me yet.

"What's going on with you and Mori-sempai?"

The bell for classes to start rang.

Cheetahs are supposed to be the fastest things on land. Not anymore.

**LINE BREAK!**

I ended up sitting right in front of the twins and Haruhi in class. I already knew everything that was being taught, and I didn't have any makeup work to do yet, so I just opened up my notebooks. When the final bell rang, I packed up my things and started out.

""Miyako!"" The twins called. ""We were thinking—""

"Natsu-san, may I have a word with you?" The teacher called. I turned around. She didn't even look up.

"I'll see ya'll in Host Club, K?" I said to my friends. They left reluctantly.

''What do you want, Sensei?" I asked her. She took off her glasses and looked at me.

"Just because you were writing in a notebook, doesn't mean you were taking notes. She said. "I happen to know you weren't paying attention all day today. Since it's your first day, I'll go easy on you." She brandished a thick stack of worksheets. There was a post-it note with my name on it stuck to the top paper.

"The top five are what we learned in class today. I suggest you take a seat, they're due the minute you finish them. The rest is what we've covered so far in the year. They're due in two weeks." I took them. I must have looked shocked, because the teacher said. "if you've found time to scribble all day you must already know the material. I'm sure a few worksheets aren't to much trouble."

I sat down and looked at the top five papers. It was algebra. I could do that. I've been able to for a while now.

I looked at the first problem. **Using three points, graph the linear equation 4**_**y**_** – 8 = 12**_**x**_**.**

Ten minutes later, I handed in the five worksheets. The teacher looked up at me, surprised. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm done." I replied, showing her the papers.

She took them and looked them over quickly. I stood there awkwardly while she did. "Natsu-kun," She finally said.

"Yes?"

"These are all correct." She looked at me. No one said anything for a long moment. "You're free to go," She said.

**LINEBREAK!**

I finally got back to the third music room; I was just opening the door, when I heard,

"_YOU MURDERERRRRRRRRS!" _And a boy in a black cloak (Cloak? WTF?) mowed me down on his way out the door.

I got back up and walked into the room. "Who was that?" I asked.

No one paid attention to me. In other words, Tamaki was freaking out at the twins. "HOW ON Earth COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? Obviously you don't know the true terror of black magic!"

Yep. I'm defiantly in the right place.

""Hey Miyako,"" I heard the twins call me.

I bounced over to them. "Yepyepyep?" I chirped.

"We have a favor to ask you," Kaoru started.

"Can we look at your notebooks?" Hikaru asked.

Please tell me they don't mean _those _notebooks. I sweat dropped. "W-what notebooks?"

'The ones you were working on in class today." They answered.

They mean _those _notebooks. _Play it off! _My inner voice screamed.

"Why do you want to see my notebooks?" I asked nonchalantly.

"We're curious, what could be so fascinating it had your attention for a full nine hours?" They replied, sliding up to me in their identical poses.

Strategy 2: rejection. "No." I snapped.

"''Aww pretty please?""

"No, way,"

""Can you at least tell us what's in them?""

"No. That's _m__y_ private stuff for _me_ and _my_self in the inhabitance of _m__y_ mind to be apprised of."

"'We can settle this with a game!"" The twins said cheerfully, adorning their green hats. Oh, shit. Not this again. I sighed. They seem to use this for all of their problems. I happened twice, just in homeroom!

"If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then we get to see what you've been writing in your notebooks!" They said. "OK, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Kaoru-kun," I said pointing to the one who was so obviously Kaoru, "Hikaru-kun," pointing to Hikaru.

""Uh-Oh, you got it wrong!"" They sang. ""Time to see that notebook!""

I scoffed amusedly. It's time for a reappearance of my I-Know-I'm-Right-And-You'll-Just-Have-To-Confirm-It-Face. The eyebrow on the far side of my face crawled-do I really have to do this again? You know what I'm talking about.

"Oh really?" I said.

The poor boys crumbled under the sheer power of my confidence.

"No you got it right," They mumbled. Hmm, interesting. I never heard the sound of pure defeat before.

"I know," I smirked," You might not believe me, but you two really aren't as alike as you cut yourself out to be."

Behind me I heard the girls "Ooooooooooh," ing. "Miyako, how did you do that?" One asked. "When they put on their hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is which."

"Actually, it's not," I told them, and turned back around to face the twins. "Among other minute physical differences, Kaoru seems just a bit more considerate and mature than Hikaru."

It's at this point that I have to remind you I don't mean any offense.

Even so, the twins obviously took it that way. Why do I say that? Because Kaoru's trying not to crack up right now.

I immediately tried to apologize, but before I could, "Minute physical differences?" Another girl asked. I turned my attention back to them. When I zoned back into the boys, they were staring stonily into space.

'I'm always the one who goes along with all of your selfish games," Kaoru was saying.

"I may suggest them, but you really get into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop." Hikaru returned.

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone."

"Ah, guys I didn't mean any offense!" I squeaked out.

"It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy," Kaoru continued, completely ignoring me. "But I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, your in love with Haruhi!"

"What? You've got it all wrong Kaoru! God, you're such a freaking idiot!"

"Stop fighting, you two" I sighed, to no avail.

** 5 min Later**

"You're the one who sucks at math!"

Stop fighting!"

"You didn't even take a foreign language class!"

''Stop fighting!"

''And the way you grind your teeth is really-"

"Stop fighting!"

'I wouldn't if you didn't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!"

"Stop fighting!"

"Idiot!"

"Stop fighting!"

"Sicko!"

"Stop fighting!"

" " _**YO MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!"**_** "**

"That doesn't even make any sense! Stop fighting!"

"That's It! We're over!"

**LINEBREAK!**

It was the next day. I walked into homeroom early, for no particular reason. I pulled out my stack of worksheets as I approached the teacher's desk. She looked up at me.

"Hi, Natsu-san, what can I do for you?" She said.

I brandished my worksheets. "I wondered if I could turn these in now, I finished." I stated.

"What? That was three tests-worth of material in eight advanced subjects, how can you be done already?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just…am."

"Do you have someone else who does your homework for you?" She asked, incredulous.

"I'm not a cheater, sensei."

Just then the bell rang, and our conversation was over.

I walked back over to a desk next to Haruhi and unpacked my bags.

"Hey Miyako," I heard Hikaru's voice say. By itself. No twinny harmonies. Odd. I turned around. "Good morning."

"Hikaru?" I asked carefully.

"Yes?" He said smugly, like he was getting ready for a flattering compliment.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair? Oh, never mind, I can answer that myself. Why in the name of any great man or woman that ever existed did you dye it _pink_?"

"Because pink suits me," He responded. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin!"

"Oh, I get it, you two are still fighting?" I sighed. He nodded. _Bright side Bright side bright side! Channel your inner Rei!_ My inner voice reminded me.

"Well, I say it gets the Miyako-san seal of approval," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. I have nothing wrong with people who dye their hair different colors. Just look at me, I have four!" Just then I looked over his shoulder. Kaoru was standing there. His hair was blue.

Oh good Lord.

"Good morning, Haruhi." He greeted her.

The two of us sweat dropped like crazy. "So, Kaoru's the blue twin?"

Hikaru gave up and walked slowly to his seat next to me, but away from Kaoru.

'Well, someone looks pissed off." I commented to him.

"I am."

"…..hair pink!" I heard Kaoru say. That can't be good. "It was so garish and ridiculous, I woke up screaming!"

Dear god.

Hikaru kick Kaoru's chair out of the way right before he sat down, effectively landing him on the floor. 'Stop fighting," I tried lamely. I heard a crash behind me and looked over to see that Kaoru had pulled Hikaru's chair out from under him. "Stop fighting," I said again. The two boys stood up and stared each other down for a second.

They picked up their chair. "Stop fighting."

Next thing I knew, quite literally everything on the room was flying at the two, including Usa-chan and Honey. My head landed on my desk. "stop fighting."

**LINEBREAK**

"Haruhi?" I asked her as we got to the lunch room. We were watching the twins try to order something different than the other and failing miserably at it. Hitachiin brothers: Perfect unison, even when fighting.

'Yes, Miyako?"

"Are you as irritated with this complete shit as I am."

"Yep."

"Oh, look it's the rest of the host club." I said.

"Joy," Haruhi said sarcastically.

'Do you not like the host club?" I asked.

"No, I only joined to pay them back for eight million yen," Haruhi said.

"Now, _how_ did you come to owe them that much money?"

"Broke a vase."

I sighed. Watching where Honey was trying to make The twins make up with the use of a big strawberry shortcake. "Let's go sit down."

''Oh, I was just going to eat in the classroom." Haruhi said. "I always bring a box lunch."

"So do I!" I announced, displaying my food. "I still eat here, come on, let's go sit down."

The minute we sat down, Hikaru materialized next to me.

'So what's that? What did you bring for lunch?" He asked me.

"Leftover chicken and pita chips. Carrot. Snack cake."

''Switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't like." He grabbed my lunch and slid his tray where my lunch used to be.

"My snack cake!" I squawked, making grabby hands at my lunch box. Then I looked at my new food. My grabby hands disappeared.

'Oh my god" I breathed. I picked up a fork and took a bite of… something. I could feel my eyes get big and sparkly. I'm a food lover.

"Better than a snack cake, right?" Hikaru smirked.

''I hear the hallelujah choir,"

"So Haruhi, is that any good?" Kaoru asked as he sat down next to her.

Both of the twins in one place… And I was happy for a minute, too!

"Here, try mine." Kaoru scooped up… some kind of food item… on to a spoon and was about to feed it to Haruhi when, by an act of contortion, Hikaru, leaned across me and got the spoon into his mouth,

"Stop fighting." I sighed.

"Stop butting in, get lost Kaoru," Hikaru managed around the spoon. Kaoru promptly threw a bowl of soup at Hikaru, but Hikaru used Tamaki as a shield. They started throwing thing at each other again. Still, including Honey. And Mori. And Tamaki.

'I'm not even going to say, 'Stop fighting.'" I left. Haruhi followed.

Eventually we got to a quiet classroom.

"Ah, snack cake. We meet again." I found myself saying to the pastry. Haruhi laughed. I did too. We ate our commoner lunches in silence, until Haruhi spoke.

"This whole twin thing getting to you?" She asked.

I sighed. "I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Do you think they've ever even fought before?" I asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. But no, it's not your fault. " Haruhi said. "It's the twins' for dragging everyone into it."

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone fight like this. And Rei and I fight all the time." I thought out loud. Haruhi didn't respond. I finished my lunch and worked on my notebooks again.

**LINEBREAK!**

The twins were throwing things at each other Again. In Host Club, and were in the process of completely destroying the Music Room. Tamaki was completely incapacitated, Kyoya was writing in his book, Honey was being thrown around again, and the rest of us were just watching helplessly, myself included. The rest of the girls left awhile ago, but I figured it involved my three best friends here, so I should be there if anything happened.

Eventually the brothers got tired out.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane," Tamaki said exasperatedly.

'What? It's driving you insane?" Hikaru snapped at him, "You've gotta be kidding me how do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see him! I'm sick of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru!"

_Well, at least they're communicating now. I heard that's a good thing. _I thought.

"The truth is, I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Hikaru yelled. Well, not all that good then.

: You took the words right out of my mouth!" Kaoru returned. "In fact, I hate you so much, I bought this!" A hand went into his pocket, and pulled out... "Belzenef the Curse doll!" Tamaki screamed and hid behind Haruhi and I. "I'm going to write your name on his back and from this day on, you'll have nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

"Guys just stop it already, you're both at fault, don't bring everyone else into it! Haruhi shouted at them.

Tamaki seemed to be having an emotional breakdown. I swiftly made my way to the feuding twins. "Before you do Kaoru, I have something I want to say to you two," I announced.

I grabbed the back of their heads in each hand and, acting on a whim, (A very frustrated whim.) smashed their foreheads together.

""_**OW!""**_ Kaoru dropped Belzenef, and I caught it on it's way down.

I wielded the curse doll and let the frustrated whim take over.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ I yelled at them. "If you didn't notice, this is real voodoo you're messing with; you don't bring that into a stupid little sibling rivalry! When are you two going to knock it off already? You've already fucking destroyed the Music Room and the Dining Hall, not to mention chucking poor Honey around who knows how many times!. I don't even want to see your house! You guys are my best friends here, damn it, and if you don't make up _right_! _The_! _Fuck_! _Now_! I am personally going to lock all my notebooks in a chest and throw it into a goddamn lake of burning tar, personally so you'll never see them! I've said probably three hundred times in the past week, I'll say it again: stop fighting! _NOW DO IT!" _I was aware of everyone in to room staring at me in shock, including the twins.

And then the twins smiled. And then they hummed, in a twinny harmony.

'"'So what you're saying, Miyako, is that if we make up we can read your notebooks?"" They said, in perfect unison. They slithered up behind me in perfect unison.

_No freaking way_. I turned Belzenef over. Instead of 'Hikaru' Kaoru had written 'Blank' on the back. "Huh?" I squeaked, and turned around to where I saw the twins, smirking evilly at me. God no. I dropped the doll on the floor, and exploded.

"_WHAT THE LIVING HELL, YOU STAGED THE ENTIRE FIGHT?"_

Apparently, since they're apologizing to each other in the brotherly love fashion.

Honey wasn't having it either, "You've gotta be kidding me! You were faking it this whole time?"

"'We didn't have anything else to do, we were bored.""

_I've been had,_ Was the only thing crossing my mind.

"Twins with to much time on their hands, are the devil," Tamaki said.

"Can't agree with you more." I muttered.

"So Miyako, I think you owe us a look in your notebook," the twins appeared over me, were Tamaki, Haruhi and I were hunched over in defeat.

"I don't owe you shit," I growled.

"Oh, but you do," Kaoru said.

"The deal was, we make up, and you show us your notebooks." Hikaru finished.

I huffed. "Fine." I stood up and pulled out my light purple notebook. "Here, it's my most recent."

The twins snatched it away in a whirlwind of red hair and grabby hands. The rest of the host club crowded around it. I didn't know they were all that curious. Even Kyoya showed some interest. Hikaru opened it. And turned a page. And another. And another. I watched as their eyes all widened in surprise.

"Wow, Haruhi said. Hikaru turned a page.

"Oh my god," Tamaki said.

'These are great!" Kaoru said. He turned another page.

"Miya-chan," I didn't know you were a drawer!" Honey squealed.

''An artist, more like it," Hikaru breathed. Both the twins looked up at me. '"'Why didn't you want us to see this?"" They asked.

"Umm, because…" I blushed.

"Oh my gosh, It's me!" Haruhi gasped.

"That."

"And this one's me! And that's me and Takashi!" Honey cooed in delight. I smiled at him.

'There's me!" Tamaki announced. "And me with Kyoya! And me and Haruhi-"

""And us!""

It went on like that for a while, until they got to the last drawing, one of the twins.

""You drew a picture of us fighting?""

"It was on my mind today." I admitted.

"Today, "Haruhi murmured. Then she gasped, "You started this today! Wait, is this that thing you did during lunch?" She said. I nodded.

"Wow," they all said.

They started looking back at all the pictures. Kyoya came up to me. ''Kohai, if you can really draw as fast and accurately as you say you can, I have a proposition for you." He said.

''What is it?"

"The host club could use some extra money to pay for the damage the twins caused here. Seeing as you already know Haruhi's true gender, and seem to get along with her, Honey, and the twins already, I'm presenting the opportunity for you to come here everyday and do portraits of the girls, or even everyday scenes here, like you've already been doing. We could pay you, 400 yen a drawing."

"Really?" I squeaked happily. He nodded.

_Get back into formal mode. _"I accept, Kyoya-senpai." I said.

"Good, be here tomorrow, the minute host club starts."

**LINEBREAK**

I was drawing a picture of the twins playing the Which-One–Is–Hikaru game with their fanclub. I already had drawn three girls, and one of Honey posing with one of his regular guests. It was so obvious which one was which, they weren't even wearing hats, and there hair was still different colors.

'It's so much easier to tell you apart like this." One girl said.

"No, it isn't," I said, not looking up from my paper. Kyoya had gotten me a professional drawing pad and art kit.

''What do you mean, Miyako-san? Hikaru has pink hair, and Kaoru has blue hair, it's a clear difference." The girl said.

"Usually it would be, but that only works if the color of their hair is a constant." I looked up from the pad. "Today Hikaru's hair is blue, and Kaoru's hair is pink. I'm the one drawing them, Miss, and I'm telling you they switched hair today."


	5. In Which She Makes Her Mark Kind Of

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 5: In Which She**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and they will tell you the same thing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a busy weekend, and then I had issues with my inspiration. Oh fuck, I just realized how damn short this is. I was trying not to have you all wait a week for a chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/Added me to their favorites and alerts! I didn't think this was going anywhere, so thanks for that. And now, Chapter five!**

I hurried to the music room, art kit and homework in my backpack. I had actually managed to pay attention today, so I didn't get held back after class again. Kyoya had told me I had to show up a few minutes early from now on to help set up, and I was already too late to be early, so, late, because now early is on time.

I would still get there before the girls, though.

The teacher had made me wait again. Apparently my entire make up work packet was correct. I already knew that, I don't know why she had to talk to me about it.

Anyway, I charged down the North hallway and skidded to a stop in front of the music room. I yanked the door open.

"I'm here!" I announced, "I'm not late, am I?"

"No," Haruhi said, "You're actually early, no one's here yet." I blinked as I took in what she was wearing.

Kyoya appeared, trusty notebook in hand. "I told her to come early. I figured as a paid member of the club, the official documenter, she should do her share in helping us set up for the real guests. Besides, Tamaki needs her to try something on."

"As in, _clothes?" _ It wasn't really any secret that the place looked different. There were exquisite tapestries and furniture scattered around the room. Everyone, save for Kyoya and myself, were wearing Arabian royalty costumes. "Oh, I take it we're cosplaying today?" Haruhi had told me about the tropical paradise taken place a few weeks ago.

"Yes, and of course you'll be participating."

"You want me to wear that?" I asked Tamaki incredulously when he showed me what my costume.

"Of course! No one knows Haruhi is a girl. You, on the other hand, are welcomly recognized as a girl; therefore, you will be playing the role of the Arabian Queen, and the guests will be the princesses." He explained excitedly.

"Who's the king?"

"Me, of course!" He was wearing the most extravagant outfit. "Now, go get changed!"

I sighed. Fantastic. I grabbed the dress and headed for the changing room, where I studied the dress more closely. It was a bright teal thing, or two things an ankle long flowing skirt with a wide gold intricately carved belt and a halter-top, that really only covered as much as a sports bra. There was a floaty scarf wrapped loosely between the two pieces. The off shoulder sleeves (same material as the scarf and veil) hung onto the top by a few threads, and connected to the wrists by pinning them onto your arms with a tight gold bangle. There was a gold and rhinestone (or diamonds, you never know with these people.) tiara and a light blue veil hanging off of that. Shiny gold stiletto sandals and hoop earrings accompanied the whole thing. I decided to put my own little touch on it and added gold kohl, which is basically eye makeup used by royalty in ancient Arabia and Egypt. I didn't have real kohl; I just used gold body glitter and eyeliner. I threw up my hair into a ponytail on the top of my head, and reluctantly removed all the extra colors from it.

Now officially the Arabian Queen of the host club, I stepped back into the main room. The boys were scrambling around.

"Someone's comiiing!" Tamaki sang. Kyoya grabbed my wrist and pulled me into place behind the twins. The problem with that was I don't usually wear high heels.

"Looking good Miyako, might want to work on standing up though," Hikaru said to me as he, because he was standing behind Kaoru, kept me from falling on my ass.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Damn shoes."

He laughed. I couldn't help but notice he was cute like that. _What the fuck am I thinking? Everyone looks cuter when they laugh._

"Stop talking, the door's opening." Honey warned us sweetly. And it was.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," they all said. Oh, I'll have to remember that for tomorrow. A very shocked looking little boy was there, staring at us with a pure What-just-happened look on his face. Oh, random little boy, I can relate.

"Oh, it's just a kid." Hikaru observed.

"Not only that, it's just a boy." Kaoru elaborated.

"What's wrong, Little Boy?" Tamaki asked in what I assumed was supposed to be an elegant voice. _What?_ "Did you come to my palace in search of something?" Oh yeah, cosplay.

"A-are you the king of this place or something?" The boy asked, recovered. After he received no response, "Well are you or aren't you?"

"Come closer, lost one," Tamaki said. The boy complied. "What did you call me?"

"Uh, a king?"

Oh, god, I see where this is going.

After Tamaki's little dramatic rant about being the king, the kid introduced himself as Shiro Takaogi, and asked Tamaki to take him on as an apprentice.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was drawing. A lot. I already did five, and there's still an hour left.

'Umm, Miyako?" I heard from behind me. I turned, and there was Haruhi. "You can take a break you know." She said.

I threw down the pencil and sketchbook as if it had personally offended me. "Thank god." I groaned. Besides, it's not as if the scene I was drawing wouldn't be there later, we do the same thing every day.

I skipped (what else am I supposed to call it? I'm very energetic.) Over to where the twins and Shiro were. I stooped short when the twins slipped effortlessly into Brotherly Love mode. I waited for them to be done with it, I'd learned the hard way not to interfere with moments like this.

Shiro obviously didn't get the memo.

"AHH! They're homos!" He gasped. The Hitachiin fangirls turned an annoyed death glare on him. "And they're brothers! That makes this totally insect-uous!"

"I think you mean to say incestuous, " I couldn't help correcting him.

He turned to look at me. "NO one asked you, why don't you just mind your own business? You're not even a host," He snapped. As he spoke, I could feel my fondness of him dripping steadily out my ears.

"I forthrightly admit that I am not a host, however, I am the Official Documenter. Whatever supervenes 'during any gathering of the Host Club' is of my concern. I 'have right to unlimitedly question, take part in, or document any event throughout such time."' I quoted Renge. She explained all this to me earlier, when I met her. (Long story.)"So in point of fact, it is my business what you do, as long as you're set on being a host. Besides, you were mistaken and I took it upon myself to assist you with your evidently flawed language skills. Even so, I do admire your brutal honesty, but next time that happens, I suggest you accept my help, so you don't end up looking like a bratty _twit_ in front of everyone." I think I got my point over.

**~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Natsu-san," I heard the teacher say as we were all leaving for lunch. I groaned, Haruhi and the Twins copying me. This happened at least once a day since I had transferred. I turned and walked back to her desk. "Can I see you- Oh, you're already here." She continued.

"What did you want say, Sensei?" I monotoned.

She produced from a drawer in her desk what I could only describe as a whole lot of paperwork. "These are all the assignments you have completed this year." She revealed. "Every single problem is absolutely correct."

"Ok…" I waited for her to continue, and she waited for me to comment on... something. Needless to say, what resulted was an awkward silence.

"Not only that, but from what I gather it was all completed in a very short amount of time." She finished. "Absurdly short."

"What do you mean absurdly short? I just did my homework, it's only supposed to take one night, right?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but for most students, even in the higher classes, it would have taken an hour, maybe two or three, to complete all of their assignments for one night. On you're make up work in the beginning of the year, I expected you to struggle just to make the two week deadline, but you handed it in first thing the next day. In your case, you have every single question correct, all your work is here, neat as a pin, and how long did it take you?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes," I said. I was starting to get really confused. I already knew all these things. It wasn't even like I was doing anything odd.

"How is that possible, for a girl like you, getting a second rate education your whole life, with no record of private tutoring, to have one of the best grade averages we've ever seen in this school?"

"With all due respect, if you're suggesting that I cheat on any of thi-"

"No, it's not that. I know there no way you could cheat. I mean-" She sighed. "Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Of course,"

"If F(x) is an antiderivative of f(x), then is (1/a) F(ax) is an antiderivative of f(ax)?"

"Yes." I said automatically.

She nodded. "If A perfectly competitive firm has total revenue and total cost curves given by: TR = 100Q and TC = 5,000 + 2Q + 0.2 Q2 , what is the total profit this firm makes?"

I hesitated slightly. "Seven thousand five yen." She continued to pelt me with questions in every subject she could think of. I answered all of them immediately.

"Is that really all you kept me here to tell me?" I asked eventually.

"No," She said. "The thing is, I didn't teach any of these subjects yet."

"I don't understand, what's the problem here?" I almost snapped.

The teacher looked at me, with a shocked expression. "You're free to go." She said after a bit. Now I was really confused. I turned slowly and headed to lunch. I spotted the Host Club at their usual table. Shiro was causing a bit of an uproar, so some didn't even notice me as I slid in next to The twins.

"Hey, Miyako," Kaoru greeted me.

"What did the sensei want?" Hikaru inquired.

I thought about it for a second. I voiced my conclusion:

"Honestly? I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."


	6. In Which they go to a Water Park

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 7: In Which They Go to A Water Park**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and they will tell you the same thing.**

**A/N: I don't feel creative so once again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/Added me to their favorites and alerts! I didn't think this was going anywhere, so thanks for that. I promise , there is some big development in the story coming up. Eventually. And now, enjoy chapter seven!**

My mouth hit the floor. _That must be the ninth time in the past half hour!_ I thought distractedly.

**Exactly 24.5 minutes earlier and the start of the flashback:**

Haruhi and I were leaving the south building innocently discussing various mangas vs. their animes. Actually it was more of me telling her about various mangas vs. their animes; she doesn't pay attention that stuff. Just as she was contributing to the conversation, (Turns out she read Chobits in Middle School), she yelled.

Before I could turn to see what happened, I felt an arm loop securely under mine, and a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Hikaru grinning mischievously at me. I was vaguely aware of Kaoru doing the same to Haruhi.

"Targets-"

"Captured!" They announced in turn.

Before I could really process what was happening, a shiny black limo pulled up I front of us. The window nearest Kaoru and Haruhi rolled down to reveal none other than Tamaki, decked out in a lei and sunglasses. "Good work," he said, "Now take them with you."

""Roger!"" The twin responded, and proceeded to drag us off to who knows where as soon as the window closed.

"What the hell? Lemme go, bastard! Where are you taking me? Cut it out already! GET. OFF, OF. ME. I need that arm, you know," I protested squirming like crazy, but Hikaru apparently had kidnapped reluctant girls before (I don't even want to know) and I was swiftly dragged away from the school. Still yelling.

A bit later, we approached a huge, fancy, modern-looking building.

"Knock it off already, Hitachiin! Let go right the fuck now or I won't even talk to you in the _next_ _life_! You didn't even tell me where we're going yet! AGHHHHHHHH! I give up. Wait, no I don't. LET GO!" As you can probably tell, I don't take kindly to being manhandled. I just didn't understand how Haruhi was being so calm about it.

We were finally released in front of some changing rooms in front of a tropical resort. I don't even know where it came from; there aren't any tropical resorts around here.

Before I could launch me 'About Time!" speech, the twins were already talking. They said, "Here, do what you've got to do."

That didn't sound good. I turned away from them. There were pretty twin maids standing there. "Alright, we'll do what we can." One said.

"Fujioka-san, Natsu-san, just follow me." The other said. Haruhi backed away in terror.

"What? But why?" She said nervously. Before either of us could move at all, the maids reached for us, drew us inside the changing room, and immediately took the liberty in helping us change.

Haruhi was being more vocal now. "What are you doing? Hey! Stop that!"

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit!'' One said cheerily.

I heard Kaoru's voice from outside the changing room. "We brought all of our mother's latest designs for you to choose from." I turned around and saw rows and rows of nice fashionable swim suits.

**~~~~~~~~~End of the flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Well, I'll have to admit I'll kill those two a little less for this." I admitted to Haruhi. I immediately began perusing the rows of bathing suits.

"Why? It's only bathing suits." She asked, confused.

"Umm," I said, unable to come up with a respectful answer to that. "They're cute."

She shrugged. "I guess they are. But that doesn't make any sense, they look the same as they did yesterday, or even just five minutes ago."

"I didn't see them five minutes ag- _OH FUCK_, you thought I meant the twins were cute! I meant the bathing suits! They're very cute bathing suits! I mean, they're cute boys, too! Lots of cute thing here. But it's not like… and… not…I... and… SCREW YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" By the end of this, Haruhi was giggling uncontrollably, but recovered pretty fast, and I was blushing like mad.

"Are you ready girls?" The maids asked, "It's time to pick a swimsuit!"

"I don't know, there's a lot of them." I said.

"Thanks but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi dismissed. While she and one of the maids fought over bikinis and strings and things like that, the other maid came up to me and presented a nice blue tankini with a swim-skirt and glossy white rocks threaded on the ties.

I stepped out of the changing room a bit later, and really got to look at the resort There was sun and tropical birds and tropical trees and flowers and an a beach, but no sand, so it wasn't a beach. "So, this place is just a water park?" I thought out loud.

"Pretty much," I heard the twins say as they took their usual positions, with there elbows on my shoulders. Shirtless. Nice.

_What the hell?_

"It's a showy water park that Kyoya's family runs." Kaoru explained.

"The host club got early passes, this place doesn't even open to the public until next month." Hikaru added.

"Well I'm glad that was cleared up," I said, and turned to face them. "But there is one more order of business I have to attend to." Then I grabbed the sides of their head, and once again, smashed them together.

""_**OWW!"" **_

I released them. "You know, if you wanted to take me to a waterpark, you could've just asked, I like swimming."

""Yeah, well, where's the fun in that?"" they asked. I rolled my eyes at them.

"The apparently elusive _fun _you speak of is in the act of swimming itself." I declared. They didn't respond to that. I rolled my eyes again, and in doing so turned my attention to the water. Then something caught my interest.

It was a waterslide.

If I had any dissents before, they're gone now.

"So, I take it you want to go on the waterslide?" Kaoru said.

I jumped. "Oh, yeah. It looks fun." I said.

"Wait! There's Haruhi!" Hikaru announced. Next thing I knew, they were gone. I had to spin around a few times looking for them, but eventually saw them talking to aforementioned Haruhi. I trotted over to the three of them.

"-go check out the waterslide?" Kaoru was saying.

"Hold on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" His brother interjected. At this Haruhi regaled us with the story of how she came to be wearing her ugly yellow sweatshirt. To be honest, I had no idea how she came to be wearing the ugly yellow sweatshirt. I was tuned into the waterslide.

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru clarified.

"You do swim, don't you?"

"I can swim just as good as the next guy-" Haruhi defended.

"Good!" I declared. "Then let's go swimming. We were dragged out here against our will anyway, might as well make the most of it!"

"Sorry, this just isn't my idea of fun. All you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

''You're not going to get much fun out of a plastic pool."

"You can get just as much fun from a plastic pool as you can in a bigger pool."

" "What's a plastic pool?" "

We both stopped and looked at the twins for a moment. "Did they just say what I think they just said?" I asked Haruhi.

"What's a plastic pool?" They repeated.

"Well, I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air." Haruhi explained, using hand gestures to demonstrate the size of the pool.

"You dunce." Hikaru returned.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy."

"Coming from the persons who didn't even know what a plastic pool is." I scoffed at them.

Tamaki, in true Tamaki fashion, appeared out of nowhere and pulled the twins to an impromptu conference about protecting Haruhi from derision about thinking an inflatable boat was a pool.

"Well never mind that, we've got a question for you." Hikaru said. _And Kaoru says: _I predicted.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?"

"Guys, let's not traumatize him to much, I thought we were going to the waterslide." I intervened.

I was completely ignored. The twins continued to taunt Tamaki, until I finally turned to Haruhi and said; "You can hear me, right?"

She nodded. And then: "MIYA-CHAAAN!" Honey appeared out of nowhere. "Let's play! You wanna come swimming in the current pool with me?"

My eyes went wide. "There's a current pool?" I asked excitedly.

Hunny nodded. "Mm-hm!"

"Sweet! I'll swim with you!" I said.

A heard a small commotion behind me. It sounded indignant, if that makes any sense.

"But Miyako-kun!" Kaoru protested.

"You were going to try out the waterslide with us!" Hikaru elaborated.

I smirked. "Well you shouldn't have gotten sidetracked!" I teased. "Maybe later?"

" "But-!" "

"Guys, you missed your chance, she's already leaving with Honey-Sempai," Haruhi piped up. "Speaking of Honey-sempai," She now addressed the (oddly enough) third year, "You know how to swim, do you need that float?"

"Nope! Just looks cuter this way ya'know?" He replied. He ran off towards the current pool, and apparently decided to narrate it.

"Prancing, prancing, prancing, prancing…"

I 'pranced' off after Honey.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a few minutes, I left Takashi to deal with Honey for the rest of the day and made my way to the twins, planning to bring up the water slide again, and hope they didn't start…. Something else. You really can't predict what anyone here would do, even if it is just a wild guess.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them. "You think we can go to the water slide now?" The boys were holding something behind their backs.

"Not yet!" Hikaru said, "There's something we have to do first." At that, he and Kaoru both whipped out a matching water gun. Hikaru aimed it over my shoulder. I turned around just in time to see Tamaki nailed in the face.

"Hah! I got you!" Hikaru laughed. I couldn't help but noticed he looked really cute like that.

_What the hell? Don't think like that! FUUUUUUUUUUU-_

"Come on, boss, let's have a water gun fight," Kaoru challenged. I sighed. I'm never going to get them on the waterslide, am I?

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you, if you get us in the face, you win, how 'bout it?" Hikaru explained.

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki said, annoyed. The twins smirked devilishly.

"Haruhi I think it's time that we got married!"

"We'll honeymoon in Atami!"

Poor Tamaki. His eyes flashed and he began violently pumping a water gun. "You ever think I'd let Haruhi marry you guys?" He muttered furiously. He glanced back at the twins with devil eyes.

"**Daddy says NO!"**

"Waaaait!" I said. The three boys looked at me. "This is hardly fair," I continued, trying to distract the twins for a minute. "Two against one? I thought the Host Club was about chivalry and honor or something." As fast as I could, I whipped out a water gun and shot it into the twins' general direction.

""""AHHHHHHHHHH!""""

One could say the water battle was in full swing.

Somehow Tamaki and I ended up behind a low wall. I tuck and rolled out from behind it and aimed and aimed at where the twins were a second ago. They seemed to be missing. Then they appeared out from behind a tree and opened fire.

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki announced, "SIDEWAYS LEAPING SHOT! AA!"

All that could be seen of the twins was the tiki heads they were using as shields.

I ran up to the heads and threw one aside, nailing whichever one was behind it with my gun. I was soon faced with a soaking wet Kaoru.

"Ha! I got-" And then my face was full of cold and wet. "DAMMIT HIKARU! Does this mean we can go to the waterslide now?"

The twins seemed shocked at my sudden change in attitude, but agreed to go with me, announcing that they were bored.

But, of course, the universe was bent on preventing us from going to the ride. I heard a roaring sound coming from the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw…. something. I turned my head and there was a tsunami, bearing down on Honey, still in the current pool.

His Usa-chan float was tossed into the air on impact.

"Honey-Sempai!" Everyone screamed.

"Mitsukuni!" Takashi ran after him, but was felled by the mighty banana peel.

"Gentlemen! We're going after Honey-Sempai!" Tamaki announced. I was utterly shocked at how fast everything changed. We're really, really _never _going to get on the waterslide. "That pool looks like the quickest way!" Tamaki continued, pointing at the end of the current pool.

"_**CHAAAAAARGE!"**___

"""_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""" _The entire group, with the exception of Kyoya, ran off in the direction Tamaki had indicated.

We screeched to a stop when it was revealed that in the pool was full of, wouldn't you know it? Alligators. We ran back to where we were before.

"OK, so we can't go that way!" Tamaki said. "Let's try this way next."

That way was full of alligators. So was the next way. And the next way.

Somehow we came to the conclusion that we had to walk through the treacherous

Jungle to get to Honey. The jungle, by the way, where there could literally be anything, because Kyoya's family 'strives for authenticity, whatever the cost.'

**~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We eventually managed to get Honey back, through a big adventure full of touching back story, a misunderstanding, a less touching back story, teasing, a rainstorm, and martial arts. But that's another story.

"Well, it's getting dark out. The park will be closing soon." Kyoya announced when we all got back to the main pool.

I sighed. "We never are going to go on the waterslide, are we?" I asked no one in particular.

" "What do you mean by 'we?'" " The twins asked from where they were just ahead of me in the formation the club had subconsciously established.

"Oh, you know, I was just kinda looking forwards to going on the waterslide with you two." I explained.

The two were quiet for a bit. "Well, Hikaru started hesitantly, "we'll just have to hang out next time we do something like this."

"What do you mean by 'something like this'?"

"Hmm. Maybe we should go to the beach next!" Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah the beach would be nice!" Kaoru agreed enthusiastically.

"You idiots, the girls won't be interested in anything like that." Tamaki countered them.

"Actually, I would like to go to the beach." Haruhi offered. Everyone stopped and looked back at her. "I may not be into this silly water park stuff, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty."

"Yeah, Alright then." As Tamaki began his grand announcement of how we were going to go to the beach next, I noticed Hikaru winking at me. Well, both of the twins, but Hikaru stood out to me.

What the hell is wrong with my mind today?


	7. In Which She Starts Thinking

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 7: In Which They Work On Location**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I don't own any characters but Miyako and Rei, and they will tell you the same thing.**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Why do I call you lovelies? Because you bothered reading this far, and for that, I LOVE YOU ALL! I'll be going to camp for a week, so don't expect the next chapter to soon, though I promise it will have some big development. So, sorry about the shit romance, and enjoy chapter 7! 3 **

It was the next day in the host clubroom. I had arrived to find it full of swimsuits, like the changing room at the pool last week. The twins were deep into their miniature presentation on what swimsuits Haruhi and I (but mostly Haruhi) would wear to the beach.

"I know this is probably not the right time to say," I whispered to Haruhi, "But I didn't know it was possible for two people to act so perverted and still so gay at the same time."

Haruhi cracked up unnecessarily loud at that.

That is until Tamaki attacked them with a wimpy metal bat. "YOU PUNKS BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARRASING MY LITTLE GIRL!" He screeched. "I've had enough! Of! you!"

"So, are we not going to the beach?" The twins asked, cowering behind a table where Haruhi was studying.

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki said. Instead of calm, it seem like more of a 'challenge accepted' tone to me.

" "Really? So you do want to go?" "

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey piped up.

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya offered.

"Mm." Mori confirmed.

"While everyone's giving their opinions, I think it's a great idea." I said.

'What? You mean we're really going to go?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked. "Let's go to the beach!"

Which is how we ended up on Kyoya's family's private beach in Okinawa. There were cliffs all around and the sand was white and the ocean was blue. It would have been a normal day at the beach, if Tamaki wasn't… well, Tamaki.

He had the bright idea of bringing along the host club girls, so we were working on location. Apparently I'd gotten myself into a traveling business. I'm not complaining, if it means an all expenses paid vacation to a private beach for pretty much all of my friends. Right now, I was sitting on a beach blanket with the umbrellas specifically set up to adjust the lighting to something where I can draw well and the models can be comfortable.

I was still drawing pictures of random girls in swimsuits, though.

"Hey, Miyako-kun?" I looked up from where I was sharpening my pencils into a little jar that came in the art kit.

"Oh, hi Asuka!" I said.

"Do you mind drawing me?" She asked.

"Nope, it is my job, anyway." I replied, already taking out a new sheet of paper. "Go ahead and pose or whatever you're going to do. This will take a few minutes and you don't have to smile right now, only when I tell you. Save your cheeks, right?" She giggled a bit and sat on the blanket with her feet tucked under her and her hands on her knees. I began sketching out her head shape.

"We haven't talked much lately, have we?" She asked, trying o get a conversation going.

"Hm. Not really, being in different classes and everything." I admitted. "You haven't been to the club lately, either." I observed.

"I show up sometimes," She said.

"When you get an all expenses paid vacation out of it." I joked, tracing out the rest of her body.

"Boo you." She teased.

We talked for a while more. I told we would hang out when I was on break. And we did.

Turns out her dad owns hundreds of cd/mp3/headphone factories and recording studios. Her family has connections with Vocaliod and big artists and audio book companies (even in the west!). She reads manga, but never watches the anime. She likes every color but orange and brown and likes every kind of music but experimental rock and soft rock. Her older cousin travels a lot and sends her little statues he carves of people from the county he happens to be in. Her natural hair color is red, but she dyed it black.

We talked for a while until,

"Cen!"

"Ti!"

"_**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDE!"**_

Asuka and I looked up from where I was showing her how to draw a sleeping cat in the sand. Girls (and Hitachiins) were running for their lives from a centipede on a crab Tamaki was holding. Tamaki, being on the spot of the terror, was frozen in pure fear.

Haruhi came to the rescue, chucking the bug off into the cliff. For some reason, her clients found this extremely endearing.

"Shall we check it out?" I asked Asuka.

"You mean praise Haruhi-kun for killing a bug or go talk to people about Haruhi-kun killing a bug?" Another thing about Asuka. She despised the clients. In my book at least, that means she's smart, or at least not an empty headed spoiled idiot. That means, I like her. The simple logic of me.

Anyway, I walked over to where the twins were talking to Tamaki about a game.

" "We call it the "Which One Can Find Out Haruhi's Weakness" game!" "

"No!" Tamaki screeched, protecting his 'little girl'. "That sounds like an terrible game!"

"Yeah, you're right," Kaoru said dismissively.

"She'd only share her weakness with someone she's really close with, anyway." Hikaru agreed.

Tamaki's bottom jaw landed in the sand.

"What are the rules!?"

" "Now that's more like it!" " The twins declared.

"Whoever can figure out Haruhi's weakness-" Hikaru started.

"By sundown tomorrow wins!" Kaoru finished.

"And I have a prize for the winner." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, holding up three pictures of Haruhi in middle school.

'We're in on this TOO!" Honey announced for himself and Mori.

"So then everyone's playing? Miyako? What about you?" Kyoya inquired, trying successfully to keep the pictures away from Tamaki.

"We scare the living crap out of Haruhi and get some pictures of her as a girl?"

"Essentially."

"Ok. Why the hell not?"

"But, Kyo-chan," Honey said, "How do you have those pictures of Haru-chan?"

"I have my sources. Let's leave it at that."

Poor nervously breaking down Tamaki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"Because I'm a girl. Our female brains have a better capacity to understand emotions. There fore, I will have those pictures!"

"No, why do you even _want _to win?"

"Because I still need to get back at the twins."

"For what?"

"Kidnapping me, bailing on me, beating me in a water gun fight, tricking me into thinking I was responsible for an epic family rivalry, and other things,"

"Oh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Haruhi," I said cheerfully as I slid in next to her on her beach towel.

"Oh, hi, Miyako-kun," She said.

"So, what's up with you and Tamaki?" I inquired, putting my Fear-Of-Emotional-Secret-Being-Totally-Obvious plan into action.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're totally into him!" I cooed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I can just tell. There are tons of little moments between you two that can only be interpreted as romantic!"

"Like you and Hikaru?"

~~~~LINE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your _strategy_ failed?" My black haired friend smirked at me as I returned.

"Sh-… He is obviously a master of deflection, not to be underestimated. He is immune to my attacks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK! ~

I was taking a walk, thinking about what Haruhi said. How the hell did she link 'romantic little moments' to Hikaru and I? We're best friends and everything, but he defiantly doesn't see me that way. And I don't him.

_Well, there was the other day when you kept noticing random weird things. And the next day. And today. _That annoying little voice of reason reminded me.

_Oh, shut up, _I told it.

I guess the twins are kind of flirty. Am I flirty? That would explain a lot. I don't mean anything bad, but Haruhi's kind of dense. She would be just the kind of person to interpret flirty teasing as romance.

Right?

_Right?_

It's times like these I wish I were more flirty.

Shit. I wish I didn't take a walk. I have nothing to distract me from my thoughts now. Hey, universe, could I have a little interruption here?

" "AHH! THOSE AREN'T RAT SNAKES! THOSE ARE _POISONOUS HABU SNAKES!" ''_

That worked. I turned around quick. The twins were charging down the beach followed by Tamaki carrying a red bucket far away from himself and screaming "WHAT DO I DO WITH THEM!?"

"Tamaki-senpai!" one of Haruhi's clients called. She was freaking out. "It's Haruhi-kun!" Tamaki dropped the habu snakes and was gone before she could even finish talking. The twins followed.

'What happened?" I asked the girl.

"Two guys attacked me and some other girls on that cliff over there. Haruhi-kun tried to stop them, but all he had was a bucket of shellfish, and-"

"BAKA!" I said, and ran off in the direction the boys went.

"Uh-oh, looks like rain," I heard a girl say from down the beach.

"The weather app on my phone says severe thunderstorms." Her friend added.

Ok, enough with the distractions, Universe! When I got up to the top of the cliff, Tamaki was just going over the edge.

"Haruhi!" Everyone yelled. Shit, she just got pushed over the edge, didn't she?

Hikaru confirmed my suspicions by stalking angrily up to an unfamiliar guy standing by the edge of the cliff. _"What the hell? Who goes around throwing people into the ocean?!"_

So, that guy was the culprit. I unleashed my hidden amateur ninja skills and appeared behind the guy. _**"**__**Baaa**__**stAAAAAAARD!" **_ He turned towards the two of us. I thought back to a few days ago, and took a page out of Tamaki's book. "_Starlight… KIIIIIIIIICK!"_ I'll give the asshole credit; he took that kick to the balls like a man. Provided he's still a man anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi was in a mood. She and Tamaki had gotten into a fight on the beach about her incident on the beach. She and I were sharing a room for the night in Kyoya's family's villa, so simply put, I was getting quite an earfull.

"Besides, it was only fair that someone stood up to them! Really Miyako, you're a girl, don't you think those idiots should be dealt with?"

"Haruhi, they're assholes. I think it's great that you took them on. But the fact is, boys are stronger than girls. In every species on the planet. Even if that weren't true, there were two of them and one of you. You could have been very easily beaten to a pulp, and we all like your face as it is now." I tried to explain to her. Needless to say, I'm a social retard. So was Haruhi. We weren't getting anywhere with this conversation.

There was a knock at the door. I was there the second it happened.

"Dinner's ready." Mori announced simply.

Dinner was awkward.

Tamaki and Haruhi somehow ended up sitting next to each other. Haruhi didn't seem to mind so much. She was pigging out like it was her job. The pile of empty crab legs next to her plate was steadily rising until it was the mount Everest of empty crab legs.

''Well, damn, Haruhi you'd think you haven't eaten in a month." I said. The crab destroyer responded by consuming yet another of the shellfish.

"She's right, don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki agreed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you weren't talking to me." Haruhi sniped, cracking open another crab leg.

"You're not so cute," Tamaki growled. He was met with silence. He stood up, announcing that he was going to bed. Kyoya left to show him his room.

I sighed. Those two were hopeless. "Well," I started. " I guess I'm done to. I can see where this conversation is going, and I wish you all luck in convincing her to apologize. Thanks for the meal, Honey." And with that, I left the dining room.

I didn't particularly feel like going to bed, but I got into my pajamas anyway. My mom heard I would be going on a trip with my friends from school, and she heard 'I'm going to need clothes that impress my rich classmates.' I ended up with a thin lavender and white nightgown that looked like something one would wear to a wedding or something. I braided my hair down my back and brushed my teeth and all that jazz.

I found myself looking at my drawing pad. At the exact same moment I heard rain start outside. For no reason, I took my drawing pad outside onto the porch and sharpened my pencil.

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

I knew Haruhi would throw up. No one but Honey can stomach that much rich food. And Haruhi's hardly ever had rich food before.

Kaoru's been up since 2:30 this morning. Apparently he had a weird dream and spent the next five hours with a laptop trying to write a short story about it, so he was asleep already.

I was very bored. And that's why I went to check on Haruhi.

I already knew where her and Miyako's room was, (Don't say stalker.) but when I got there, it was empty. _I thought Miyako was going to bed. _The fact that she wasn't here made me more worried than it probably should. Instead of thinking about it, I decided to look for her.

That proved harder than I thought. She wasn't anywhere in the house. And she wouldn't be outside, it was raining! Now, it would be OK to be worried.

```Miyako's POV```

"Oh, there you are, I was looking for you," I heard behind me. I turned around in my deck chair and my mind immediately flashed back to what Haruhi said on the beach.


	8. IN Which They Talk

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 8: In Which They Talk**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: You hear the news? Bisco Hatori randomly turned in an thirteen year old American chick with glasses and a fanfic obsession! I don't own Ouran High School Host club.**

**A/N: My fellow fanfictioners, I give you this shitty romance that comes out of my head! I've been at camp and I recently received news (this afternoon) that school starts tomorrow. I luvz ya'll for readin'! On to chapter 8! (by my count!)**

**B The W, Onna is a Japanese honorific meaning 'woman.'**

"_Oh, there you are, I was looking for you," I called without thinking._ _She turned around._

"_S_talker." She said bluntly.

I blinked. "What?"

"I kidd! You were looking for me why?"

Crap. "Uh, well, Haruhi threw up, and you two share a room… and Kaoru was writing this morning, and you left early so-" Miyako was cracking up. I could feel my face get hot. "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"Haruhi puked and Kaoru was writing? These are great reasons to come looking for me." She managed.

"I don't really know how to explain it." I admitted once she stopped laughing._ Change the subject! _I thought. "So what are you doing?" I asked quickly and plopped down next to her on the bench she had pulled over to the edge of the deck.

"Well, I came out to look at the lightning and thunder and such (because why not thunder and lighting are awesome!), but then I started drawing." I grabbed her drawing pad before she could react.

"Aa, it's not done yet!" She protested. It actually looked mostly finished, but what do I know about art? It was a landscape sketch. When I looked up at the stormy ocean, I saw the almost exact same thing. She never stopped surprising me, even when I knew she was a great artist and everything. I would never had noticed that the clouds were lighter in the distance, or been able to sit with a pencil and copy down every single swirl in the waves or the sky. I defiantly would never be able to draw every individual raindrop and leaf on the trees in such a way you could swear they were blowing in the wind. The entire thing was just so amazing.

"It's good," I said.

"Well then you should see it when it's actually finished!" She said, snatching the pad back. She completely ignored me and started with a dark blue colored pencil and I was left awkwardly watching her.

**Miyako's POV**

"So where did you learn to do that?" Hikaru asked suddenly after a while. He was just sitting next to me and watching me draw the ocean. It was cute.

_Nooo0000000__OOO__! Not thinking like that again!_

"Did you take an art class or did someone in your family teach you or your friends or what?" Hikaru continued.

I almost laughed. "No way in hell. Rei likes math and science, and my parents like money. I just look at something and… put it on paper, I guess."

"So… you taught yourself?"

"I was the first of my friends who realized the sun isn't supposed to be a semi-circle in the corner of the paper, that's for sure." I said bluntly. He laughed. I blushed. I'm not entirely sure why. "Well, it's true!"

"Sorry, it's just I remember doing that as a kid." He said.

I did it again. I ran the conversation into a pole and just stood there, staring at it like all of a sudden it will just fix itself and keep going.

"So..."

"Yeah."

God! Could this be anymore awkward? Well, I guess it could, if I had just said that out loud.

"So before when you were saying your parents care about money, sorry if... it's just the way you said it…" Hikaru started slowly.

I nodded. "They're at work all the time. Rei and I do most of the stuff around the house. It's not even like we need money or anything! We do go to Ouran. And it's not like they, I don't know, run the company or anything. You'd think they would at least have time to-to- cook dinner or something! But no! They just want money for money's sake. And- I mean- It's just- it's- and- I- and Rei- really!"

"Miyako? Are you OK?" I looked down and my hand really hurt. I saw something red dripping down my arm. "Miyako?"

"I need a new pencil."

After we got all the splinters out of my hand, Hikaru surprised me. "So they didn't notice when you dyed your hair?"

I looked shocked at him. "No, but, my hair hasn't been colored for months, how do you remember that?"

"I thought it suited you. Besides, your hair was dyed when we first talked."

Should I really feel fuzzy (Well how else do you expect me to explain it? I felt fuzzy.) that he remembered the first time we talked. No. Probably not.

"First impressions are pretty strong, huh?" I commented. My voice was shaking a bit.

_What the hell?_

He shrugged. "I kinda miss it."

"So can I ask what happened to your hair?" I asked. Please change the subject!

"Hmm?"

"One day it was bright pink, the next day you were fine." I explained.

"Oh, it was washable."

"Figured, you and Kaoru are pretty outgoing, but I still doubt you would permanently dye your hair just to convince me to let you look at my drawings."

"Oh." He almost squeaked out. "Sorry about that. You were really mad?"

"Yep, and combined with kidnapping me to the waterpark. Your punishments will be doled out randomly in small installments as I see fit. I thought it was just fair you knew."

"Geez Onna, you can really hold a grudge."

"Oh, please, it's not that big a deal." I rolled my eyes. "I'll just do little things, like put weird things in your food when you're not looking. Oh, by the way, how did you like the tea I made for dinner?"

Poor Hikaru almost fell off the bench.

I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh… My… Goooooooooooooood!" I laughed. "Your face! That was the dictionary definition of AWESOME!"

"So, you didn't really poison me?"

"Nope!" "After I thought about it, I added, "But I guess you can count that little freak out as one of your punishments."

He pouted for a second. I noticed a little moe fangirl in the back of my head freaking-the-hell-out like _"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He's so so so so so so so so so so so so so CUTE like that! SO! FREAKIN! CUUUUUTE! Holy crap, he should look like that more. IT'S SO CUTE!"_

Umm, what the crap?

Shut up little moe-girl voice.

What the actual fuck?

Since when was I a moe?

What the hell?

"So, if you can punish us fo r tricking you, then can't I get back at you for calling me inconsiderate?" Hikaru finally spoke up.

"What? When did I say that?"

''Before we started "fighting."" He said. "You said Kaoru was considerate, and that's what made us different."

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well then how did you mean it?"

I really didn't know how to answer that for a long time. I was actually shocked, and that doesn't happen much. I was looking at him, and somehow his eyes looked… deeper, if that makes any sense. "So, this is really bugging you." Wow, I'm an idiot.

"What do you think? So, what did you mean by 'Kaoru's more considerate?'"

"Hmm." I said. "Well, I guess on your own, Kaoru's caring with a cute mischievous side, and you're more mischievous with a cute caring side." I finally said.

"Oh." He sat back and stared out at the storm. "I've never heard it explained that way. Most of the time people say '100% identical.'"

"Trust me, you're not."

Once again we fell into an awkward silence. No, actually, it wasn't awkward.

"So you think we're cute?" Hikaru asked.

"AAAAAAaaaH!" I squealed. "I didn't mean- surbneahnahHA! It's not- derwah- I just- DAMMIT STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU JERK!"

'Don't even try that!" Hikaru commanded, " I heard you talking to Haruhi in the dressing room at the waterpark the other day! Kaoru too!"

I stopped freaking out. "You mean to tell me, Hikaru, that you and Kaoru-"

"The boss, too."

"Ok then. You and Kaoru and Tamaki were eavesdropping on us while we were changing?"

Hikaru nodded. I closed up my (now finished) drawing into the notebook, and promptly smacked Hikaru on the head with it.

"PERVERT! What exactly were you planning on hearing?!" I started whaling on him. Repeatedly.

"OW! Geez knock it off! Miyako! _OW!" _He was trying and failing to block my attacks. I have quite a bit of experience with beating people with artpads. (Don't ask.)

This carried on for a few more moments until the wind decided to change directions. Right onto the front face of the house, and therefore onto the porch, to be exact. Now, ya'll must remember, it was storming. Pretty heavily. Which mean heavy rains. Onto the front porch of the house.

Where Hikaru and I were.

"D'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. It wasn't even warm rain! It was damn freezing! I wiped the water from my eyes and made a mad dash for the door. I managed to rip the door open and charge inside, immediately followed by Hikaru. The wind slammed the door behind us, almost taking off our back feet. I slipped on the hardwood floor and fell flat on my face, my drawing pad sliding along the floor in front of me.

Oh shit.

My drawing pad.

"Holy crap! Miyako, are you OK?" Hikaru exclaimed.

I picked my self up.

My drawing pad. Aww, fuckity fuck!

Parts of the cardboard cover had been ripped up just from its slide along the floor. I was lying in a pool of rainwater that had dripped off of it. Said pool of water was tinted with all the colors of paint and pencils I had used in the book. I picked it up, and it literally squished. I tried opening the cover and it easily gave way, soundlessly tearing off the metal rings holding it together. The painting on the other side was barely more than a faint purple blur. I remember it was once the drawing of a picture I had dug up of Rei and I when she was little, and I must have been barely a year old. To say the least, most of my artwork for the past year was thoroughly saturated.

"Oh no." I heard Hikaru say behind me as he realized what happened.

"Well this is done for." I stated bluntly.

He bent over behind me. "This… was the book you use for the Host Club… right?" He said carefully. I shook my head.

"This one had every single picture I ever drew of you guys." I said.

"What about the ones you drew for business?"

"The clients take those home."

''You're crying."

I nodded again.

"Hey," He sat down next to me. I looked at him and he smiled. "You've got till graduation to draw as many pictures as you want. We're not going anywhere."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

''And Miyako?"

"Yeah?"

"I know now isn't the best time, but your dress is really see through right now."

…

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

***LINEBREAK!***

After we changed out of our wet clothes, we paid our last respects to my journal. We cleaned up the puddles in the foyer and I magically produced two mugs of hot chocolate and we sat in the dining hall and talked for a while. Eventually a very tired Haruhi came down stairs. (What are you two still doing up? You realized it's two in the morning.) I realized how tired I was, and went back to my room with Haruhi. My last thought falling asleep was, "I've never thought about a boy like that before."


	9. In which She Meets Someone else

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 8: In Which She Notices**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like, Nothing. (Except Miyako and Rei and any plot bunnies not on the show or manga)**

**A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! School's back to terrorize us, my dear readers. Not to mention my little brother spilling blueberry juice all over my computer. -_-. Be kind to the Chibi Momo! I knowz I did bad! And I skipped a lot of filler to make up for lost time. Now, please direct your attention to chapter 9!**

It's been a really long time since our trip to the beach. I dyed my hair again, this time just the under-layer completely black. I was hoping the sun would bleach the blond part over the summer. We've finally visited Haruhi's apartment, there were a few fiascos with a boy from the black magic club, some crazy chicks from a different school (All the Host Club dressed up like girls and really freaked me out a bit when I walked into the music room; They thought I was Haruhi!) Honey got his first cavity, which turned out to be a bigger deal than I thought. The school newspaper tried to write an article about us, but they left us randomly in the middle of their research and interviews and stuff. I'm not entirely sure what happened there.

Normal Host Club stuff. I bought a new sketchpad with the money I earned drawing all the portraits, although I haven't been drawing much on my free time lately. I'm not sure why, I just haven't been feeling like it as much.

Life's been pretty normal, not much to talk about.

Except…

I may have a little bit sort of developed a halfway almost mini crush on Hikaru.

I think.

Sigh…I'm really no better than Tamaki, are I? I just been thinking that maybe the reason I've been interested in him so much is because I maybe feel different about him compared to most other people. I'm still not sure different in what way, but maybe… It's not like I've even had a crush before! How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on with me? But it has to be right. I don't exactly have any alternative. Oh, well, it's not like anything will happen.

My inner moe piped up. She's been doing that a lot lately. "_But how do you know that? Anything's possible, especially if it's with someone as cute and awesome and interesting and funny and-"_

Imma stop ya' right there, girly.

The worst part is that I figured all this out right in time for summer vacation. Meaning, I won't be seeing any of them for months. Meaning, I have to deal with being completely in the dark about my own love life for months. I can already tell, my annual family vacation to Karuizawa is not going to do anything to get this boy out of my head.

**LINE BREAK!**

There's music here.

And not good music either; a tinny annoying little tune.

What?

I'm sleeping. Why am I dreaming about annoying music.

It is kind off catchy, though.

…

But where's it coming from?

A pillow landed on my head.

"Ninaku, et yerr da fin iz te str o mm mm brick."

"Whaaaa?" I asked Rei. She flopped over so her face wasn't stuffed into her pillow.

Seriously, where is that noise coming from?

"I said 'Miyako, get your damn phone it's he start of summer break.'"

Oh.

"MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER IS GONE! I CAN'T GET THROUGH TO HER! SHE

MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE SDF JUST IN CASE!"

"TAMAKI, YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. "I WAS SLEEPING! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"HARUHI'S GONE MISSING! HER FAMILY'S GONE BANKRUPT AND DISSAPPEARED OVERNIGHT"

I flopped down on my bed. Is it possible to go back to sleep now? No. Crap.

"-I'm sure they were unable to pay their rent and were forced into servitude! Why else would they flee by night?" Tamaki was panicking.

''Waaaaaaah!" Haru-chaaan!" Honey cried from the other end of the phone.

"Boss you're too loud. Why don't you just call her cell phone?" Hikaru said. Well, I'm up now.

"A cell phone?! Why do you think Haruhi would have something like that?!"

"Senpai, I think you make her out to be way poorer than-" I started.

"I know! There's a secret society among commoners called the fly-by-nighters, and-"

"Haruhi's in Karuizawa. She's working in the pension where I'm staying." I stated bluntly.

"What? Karuizawa?" Tamaki gasped. I sighed. "Not only did she goo bankrupt, flee by night, and get kidnapped, but she was forced into servitude IN KARUIZAWA?"

"You idiot." Kyoya's monotone voice said.

*****LINE BREAK!******

"'Eyyyy, Haruhi," I said. After I got dressed, I came out to where Haruhi was hanging up bed sheets to dry.

"Hi, Miyako-kun."

"Heads up, the Host Club is probably on the way." She turned and gave me a look that said 'Eeeeh, What? Noooooo!' I nodded. "I just got a call from Tamaki, said he thought you were kidnapped or something. Told him you were here."

She looked relived. "Oh, well then I doubt they would come all the way out here to just bother me!" As if on cue:

"_**HARUHIIII! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DADDY'S HERE!" **_

''Nothing is impossible, Haruhi-chan!"

The next day, the twins had somehow gotten everyone to work for the only empty guest bed in the house. They were all of doing something else, and I was just as bored as I was before they got here. Like always, I was at the bar in the dining room with a pepsi. My parents still manage to work, Hikaru hasn't said a word to me yet. (Neither has Kaoru or Honey or Mori or Tamaki or Kyoya.) Rei's flirting with every boy there, and…

Ahhhhhhhh…

I saw out of the corner of my eye Mori chopping wood in the backyard for… some… reason… and Rei was in right behind me.

Ahhhhhhhhh…

I took my bracelet off my wrist and stuck it in my back pocket. I set down my Pepsi and skipped over to Rei. "Oh, nee-chaaaaaan?"

"Mm?"

I put on my 'I'm cute!' face. "Can you come out into the backyard with me, I think I dropped my bracelet."

"Miyako! I got you that for Christmas!" She pouted.

"Yeah I know! That's why you have to help me find it!"

"OK!" I could literally see the enthusiasm emanating from her.

"Fantastic!" I chirped and ran out into the yard to where Mori was.

"Takashi-kun! Do me a favor; if Rei- you know Rei, right? You're in the same class?- if Rei comes near here, tell her she looks good, kay?"

He stared at me for a second, and then said "Mm."

"Awesome! I owe ya one!" I said and shot off into the bushes to watch from a safe distance. Rei came out of the house and trotted down the porch steps. She started looking round for either my bracelet or me. Oi, oi, oi. She doesn't see Mori! Dammit! Wait! She turned around! He must have said something to her. All of a sudden she straightened up and, in a voice that very much sounded like Tohru Honda of Fruits Basket, said _"Eeeeh?! Morinozuka-san!?" _I died laughing. After a little bit I stood up and took the bracelet out of my pocket.

"Nee-san! I found it!" I called waving the bracelet around. I ran back into the house and grabbed my Pepsi. I watched as Rei trudged into the house and past me.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm going to bed." She mumbled.

"But- it's one in the afternoon! Hey! _Hey!_"

*****LINEBREAK!****

A boy slid into the chair next to me. He leaned on his hand and said, 'Hi." To me, I think.

"Hi." I sized him up he had longish brown hair and blue-green eyes. He looked about average height and was wearing black framed glasses, a blue t-shirt, and red converse.

He stuck out a hand. "I'm Noboru, you?" I shook his hand.

"Miyako Natsu."

He leaned back in his chair. He hasn't stopped grinning since he sat down, and it was kind of freaking me out.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

''Ah, nothing, I just thought I'd talk to a pretty girl while I'm here." I raised and eyebrow. "In… Pension Misuzu… that is. I'm one of the local guys-""

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked bluntly. Noboru's color budget was cut.

"Eeeh… well… ummm… Is it working?'' he said awkwardly. I laughed.

"You got a long way to go kid!" I said. "Step one: pick out a girl who is interested in boys. It's easy! See there's one." I turned him a bit and pointed down the bar at a girl in a purple top.

'She looks just the same as any girl." He said.

"Well, that would be because you're a guy."

He sighed. "Sorry, my friends bet me I couldn't get a girls number."

I shrugged and took a sip of my Pepsi. "Sucks for you."

"well, you don't have to be so blunt about it!" he said indignantly.

"Sorry. How much did you bet?"

"Thirty-five hundred."

I started. "Du, wah, uh, yen?!"

He looked confused. "Yeah, thirty five hundred yen." I looked into the dining room. There were two guys trying not to crack up in the corner.

"You know what?' I said slowly. "You're cool enough." I Whipped out a sharpie from behind my ear and grabbed his hand.

"What? You don't have to!" Noboru said.

"Who cares?" I capped the Sharpie. "So... I'll call you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: One Thing Leads To Another**

**Chapter 8: In Which She Notices**

**Summary: "Miyako Natsu visits her sister's school. One thing leads to another, and she hides in Music Room #3. One thing leads to another, and she makes friends with the Host Club. One thing leads to another, and she can't stop coming back. " Warnings inside. HikaruxOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Some Swearing. Other than that, nothing that isn't in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like, Nothing. (Except Miyako and Rei and any plot bunnies not on the show or manga)**

**A/N Ummmmm, not entirely sure where this came from. Don't beafraid to tell me it sucks! I wrote it in four hours! (You little procastinator!) Enjoy, my lovly little momos!**

"AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA!"

Noburu blushed.

"Jesus _Christ_ but you're a dork! What did you say to her again?"

"Ummm.. heheh, I said 'Can I borrow a quarter? Mama –"

"Neeeeeuuu ahahahahahaahahahahahahaha!"

"Mama said to call home when I fell in love.' I know, really bad. " He looked down at his shoes.

I thought for a little bit. Noboru and I had been hanging out a lot in the past few days. I had introduced him to the Host Club and Rei and he had introduced me to his friends (They were absolutely and openly shocked that they were seeing me again.) and adoptive-parents. He's a Class-A second year here in Karuizawa. His adoptive-parents are two women named Kumiko and Nana; they own a small fashion boutique in town that I have yet to visit. He's allergic to peanuts and _lives_ on RPg sites.

"Not as bad as 'Can I buy you a drink, or do you just want the money?"

"'Hey, Great legs, what time to they open?"

"HAA! So we're doing this now? Umm, 'Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?'"

"But," Noboru said, "That one's pretty good."

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend. 'You're so sweet, you should put Hershey's out of business.'"

"It's a good thing that I have my library card. Why? Because I am totally checking you out!"

This went on for twenty minutes.

**Hikaru's POV***

It's been a less than perfect morning.

First, I accidentally knocked Kaoru out of bed in the middle of the night. Then, at breakfast, they didn't have anything good. How hard is it to get a simple breakfast? Haruhi and Miyako informed us later that what we ordered wasn't simple, which made me feel like a spoiled brat, and I felt bad because Miyako must have thought I sounded like a spoiled brat.

Ahh, Miyako.

Where do I begin?

I feel bad because she was sitting alone, and I didn't go over there when I should have, I feel bad because I don't why I should have, I feel bad because I haven't talked to her all week, I feel bad because I don't know why I want to talk to her, I feel bad because I don't want to talk to her, and I don't know why I feel bad about that. I feel bad because the one time we did talk, she was introducing me to some g_uy, _and I feel bad because she talks to _him_ constantly now, and I feel bad because I don't know why I feel bad seeing them talk.

And I feel bad because I can't tell Kaoru about any of this, because I wouldn't know where to start, and worst of all, for some reason, for the first time in my life I actually wanted to keep something private from Kaoru.

Why can't I talk to my brother?

Why is it that I feel so bad about Miyako?

Goddammit.

I'd go to sleep, but I've only been awake an hour and a half.

"Hey, is something wrong, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. I had almost forgotten he was there. Now I feel bad about that, too.

"My head hurts." I mumbled. Not entirely a lie.

"hey! Hikaru! Kaoru!" the boss's voice sounded like a foghorn. "Come meet Haruhi's friend from Middle school! You too Miyako!"

We got up and walked over to where the boss was sitting with the rest of the host club assembled.

And then Miyako showed up. With her friend. Great.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

****Miyako's POV***

"What's he doing here?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"What?"

"Him. Why is he here?" He repeated.

"Why are you so mad? There's no law that says he can't come with me. And his name is Noboru." I said defensively. _Why is Hikaru mad at me? why am I so mad at him now? Did I do something wrong? _

"Yeah, whatever." He continued walking towards the table where everyone else was crowding around a boy in a red shirt. Kaoru followed, looking shocked.

'What was that?" Noboru asked nervously.

"wish I knew." My voice cracked. Dammit! Why would my voice crack?

"Miyako-chan! Are you crying?"

I touched my face. No, I'm not crying. Yet. _Not, yet, not ever. _I turned to face Noboru. "I'm fine."

He called me Miyako-chan.

"… OK. Hey, If my being here is some kind of issue, I can always-" I grabbed his wrist.

"No. No, you're not leaving, and no, there's no issue. Come on." I towed him to the table. Hikaru glanced icily at us. Noboru fidgeted by my side. I realized I still had him in a kung fu grip and released him.

I kind of skipped out on the next few minutes. When I tuned back in. Hikaru was laughing. And it wasn't a good kind of laugh. The bad kind. He was laughing meanly at something Noboru had said. Noboru blushed. And not in the good way. The bad way.

That's it.

I stood up and yelled at Hikaru.

"What's your problem?"

"what's _my _problem?"

"That's what I said, dumbass. Stop teasing Noboru."

"But Miyako, you tease me all the time." Noboru cut in.

"In a friendly way." He just called me Miyako.

"_Dumbass?" _Hikaru sat up in his chair, his face going red. I was vaguely aware of everyone else stand or sitting there and staring in shock. Everyone in the world could be staring for all I cared.

"That's what I said."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so _fucking mean_ all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're acting like a total bastard all of a sudden."

"Hey stop fighting! Haruhi was standing now. Kaoru and Noboru agreed.

"did I ever give you reason to think that I wasn't?"

Motherfucker!

"You did actually!" You made me love you. We were friends. At least, we were in the front port of that beach house. _Did I _lov_e__ him? I think I did._

"Well then you're the idiot."

I saw red. "_I AM NOT AN IDIOT!_ AND I WON'T STAND HERE AND LET YOU INSULT ME AND MY FRIEND!"

Silence.

"He's your friend?" Hikaru finally said.

"Of course." The second the words left my mouth, Hikaru stood up. He was about three inches taller than me.

"_WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS AREN'T WE? AREN'T WE ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"_

"Hikaru…" I barely heard Kaoru.

"Is that what this is about? You don't want me to have any friends?! I'm not like you Hikaru! You know why? I can have as many friends as I want because I'M A GOOD ENOUGH PERSON TO LOVE _MORE THAN JUST A HANDFUL OF PEOPLE!"_

I left after that.

I touched my face on the way upstairs. Not crying yet. I closed the door to my room. Still not crying. I sat on my bed and looked at a picture I was drawing of Hikaru. It was how he looked when he was laughing. Not in the bad way. The good way. I burned it. I touched my face again.

There it is.

***The next day****

I woke up. I had made a plan of what I would do today yesterday, so I decided to put it into motion. I got out of bed and brushed my hair. And ate a granola bar. And brushed my teeth. And got dressed. I paid extra attention to what I was wearing. I was a light blue sundress that came down to mid thigh and denim short-shorts underneath it. I put on some comfy black sandals and a light purple scarf. And my lucky five yen coin. I looked at the clock. 11:34. 35. Perfect.

I walked downstairs and out the front door of the pension.

**Line BREAK!***

"Oh, hey Miyako-chan. What are you doing out here?" He called me Miyako-Chan again.

"What, you mean in the square? It's public. I think. Well, I wanted to get out of the pension."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said. "Are you Ok? I didn't see you yesterday."

"Yep. And don't be sorry. Hikaru is a jerk in disguise."

"He apologized to me after you left."

My jaw hit the floor. "What? Hikaru _apologized? _Even before, I know he wouldn't have done that!"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"'Hey, Noboru," I said. "Where is your moms' boutique again? It's my last day here and a I wanted to get something for Rei."

"It's your last day here?" He said, sounding shocked. What was that look, disappointment, maybe?

"Yeah. My mom got a work thing all of a sudden. She dropped everything and started packing. We're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Oh." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the boutique.

***LINEBREAK!*****

It was getting dark out. Noboru was walking me back to the pension. We had spent the whole day together again.

"You think Rei'll like what I got her?" Noboru asked.

"Duh! It practically walked right out of the store towards her after checkout!" Noboru had gotten her a big pink Lolita ribbon.

He laughed. I laughed. He didn't have a funny laugh, but even so, he was so enthusiastic about it, it was hard not to join in.

"So good night." He said.

"Bye."

"Oh right, you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Did you just remember?"

"Uhhhh,"

I laughed.

"Good bye, Miyako-chan."

"Don't worry, I'll be back next summer. And why do you call me Miyako-chan?" I asked.

"Well, you seem like a Miyao-chan to me. Why, do you not want me to?"

"Honorifics are overrated."

"Agreed."

And then he kissed me.

And that was the end of Summer Vacation.


End file.
